


One Step at a Time

by RollyPratt, UntoldGalaxies



Series: RollyPratt & UntoldGalaxies Collabs 💖 [1]
Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Angst, Chatting & Messaging, Co-Written, F/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Step-siblings, Teen Pregnancy, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollyPratt/pseuds/RollyPratt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldGalaxies/pseuds/UntoldGalaxies
Summary: A collection of three (3) one-shots involving our favourite bickering step-siblings. Individual chapter ratings vary.Chapter 1: 2,820 words | Rated T | Casey and Derek get their wires crossed because: insecurities and miscommunication. #Angst #Teen Pregnancy #MisunderstandingsChapter 2: 9,673 words | Rated E | Casey and Derek negotiate who will wash the dishes in their new shared apartment. #Smut #PWP #Resolved Sexual TensionChapter 3: 13,783 words | Rated T | Casey downloads Cinder (Tinder) and accidentally swipes right on Derek. #Angst #IM Story #Chatting & Messaging
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Series: RollyPratt & UntoldGalaxies Collabs 💖 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902082
Comments: 49
Kudos: 121





	1. Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> All one-shots in this collection are written as a collaboration between RollyPratt and UntoldGalaxies, also to be posted on [ff.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13575694/1/One-Step-at-a-Time?fbclid=IwAR1xfYYA4Ls0dXzVQKxSNL_38jNUKmtYrnw3vBacqfel36IZbLcBzewJCS8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey and Derek get their wires crossed. Angst. Rated T.

Wringing her hands, Casey wondered how she would break the news. This wasn’t like when she announced that she was going to Queens, or even when she’d had to tell Lizzie that her hamster had passed. She felt completely lost. It had been days since she found out, and still she couldn’t figure out a way to tell him.

Part of her felt like she should just forget about it - maybe he didn’t have to know. She could talk to her mother, and they would take care of it together and he would never find out. It would probably be for the best.

Still, she couldn’t help but think that he deserved to know, and that he probably even would _want_ to know (when she was being hopeful).

It was with that thought in mind that she pushed herself out of her room and into Derek’s in the early morning. He was asleep - like everyone else. She needed a time when no one else would barge in, and with school over and a pregnant Nora at home, they never had the house to themselves. So she snuck into his room at 5am and sat at the side of his bed, without so much as a plan, figuring that the words would just come.

Her nerves had her frazzled and on edge, as she stared at his peaceful form. He was completely unaware - he had no idea what she was about to drop on him. She watched his sleeping form, his face completely relaxed and the smallest hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth. He was so handsome.

After this, he would want nothing to do with her.

Sighing, she resigned herself. She’d decided to tell him - knew that she had to. She could never keep a secret like this from him.

“Derek,” she whispered, pushing lightly at his shoulder.

Rudely awakened from his peaceful dream of chasing Casey down a white sand beach in the hot sun, Derek wiped the drool from his face. “Mleeehh…” He mumbled, blinking back to reality. “Casey?” He asked, feeling her next to him. He briefly noticed the time on his alarm: 5am. He groaned, propping himself up on his elbows to look at her “To what do I owe the…” He trailed off, seeing her face, “pleasure…”

“Hey,” she said, smiling faintly at his sleepy face. Her fingers subconsciously reached up to brush against his jaw - she couldn’t help it. “I wanted to talk to you…”

The soft brush of Casey’s fingers almost lulled Derek back to sleep, but her quietly anxious energy and ominous words - the dreaded ‘we need to talk’ - alarmed him. He was wide awake. His eyes softened over her and he asked her with trepidation, “What is it, Case?” 

She noticed the alarm in his voice, probably sensing her distress. She suddenly regretted coming in without the tiniest hint of a script prepared. What was she going to say? “I…” she drifted off, petrified, her wide eyes falling to the comforter.

She really had his attention now. He sat up, eyeing her more intensely. He took her nervous hands into his. “Casey…” His gaze probed at her. 

_Look at me._

Her hands were shaking in Derek’s warm ones. He was being so attentive, which just made things more difficult. Casey couldn’t help imagining his face falling when she told him the news. What if he got scared, and broke things off?

_God_ , they were only _seventeen_ , about to leave home for college, start their real life together. They were supposed to move into an apartment, finally be alone without the fear of being discovered, free to be together openly.

She’d finally gotten used to having him open up to her, actually talking about _feelings_ , and she loved it - loved that sensitive side of him she’d discovered. She didn’t want to have to let go of it - let go of him - when he decided that he didn’t want this, the responsibility, weighing him down.

“Derek.” She tensed, squeezing his fingers. “I’m…”

_Oh fuck_ , Derek thought, _she’s ending this, she’s running away_. “No.” He whispered, pissed at how desperately it came out. “Casey, don’t. Don’t say what I think you’re about to say…” 

Looking up, she found panic in his eyes, reflecting hers. Of course he would catch on, she was being such a spaz right now, what else was it going to be? That side of their relationship was still new; they were still probing, exploring - being _careful_ , because they didn’t want _this_ to happen.

But it _had_.

And Casey had thought really hard about what she wanted to do, considered all options, and ultimately made a _choice_. She just couldn’t stand the thought that it might come down to this… or him.

Her eyes filling with tears, she turned, letting her hands slip from his as she stared blindly at the wall. “I-I have to,” she mumbled with trembling lips.

Cold emptiness crept up on Derek the second Casey’s hands left his grasp. He stared bitterly at the floor. This day had always haunted Derek in the back of his mind, but he was stupid enough to believe there was a possibility it would never come. He didn’t take her to be such a coward. 

“I know this isn’t what you want.” He stated coldly, “You’re just doing what you think you’re _supposed_ to. There’s no way you actually want to ruin such a great thing.”

She closed her eyes against the hot tears spilling across her cheeks, stifling a sob. Even though she’d expected this, it still hurt knowing she was driving him away. She’d ruined everything.

“I didn’t make this decision lightly, Derek,” she said calmly, resolutely. “This is what I want. I thought maybe you’d-”

“What, you thought I would be on the same page?” He cut her off, not being able to stand hearing another word. His stomach hurt so badly he thought he might be sick. “ _Sure,_ Casey, I’m _all_ for it,” His words dripped with sarcasm. “You _read_ my mind.” 

His harsh tone cut through her like a knife. “I thought you would _understand_.”

He laughed darkly, pitifully, “Oh I _understand_ alright.” He threw as much contempt in as he could muster, “Whatever, you made your choice.” If it was done, it was done, and he was slamming the door. He wasn’t going to make a fool out of himself by chasing her, or trying to get her to change her mind. This was what she wanted, she didn't want him. 

Taking a deep breath, she fought the urge to scream, pushing on even though her heart was breaking, because he was too important to give up just like that. “There’s really no way we can talk about this?”

A familiar tug on Derek’s heartstrings begged him to hear her out, but his self preservation kicked in. Why should he let her break him even further? He didn’t want to hear her reasons - they were just excuses. 

He looked up at her with whatever small inkling of hope he had left, “Would it change anything?”

She felt his gaze like a burn against her face, but couldn’t meet his eyes again, afraid that he could see how small and scared she really felt at the idea of doing this without him. “Maybe…” she said quietly, “maybe if you give it time, you’ll change your mind.”

Derek shook his head. Casey was stupid if she thought he could _ever_ get over her. This deep feeling of pain radiating throughout his whole body would never go away - not completely. She clearly didn’t understand how he felt about her. He decided on one last ditch effort to open himself up to the firing squad, and risk getting blown to pieces. 

“I…” He stumbled, choking on his own words. He pressed on, knowing that the universe might deal him another crushing blow but saying it anyway since it might be his last shot with her. “I’m never going to stop wanting you Casey.” The words came out strained, and he trained his eyes to his pillow, preparing himself for disappointment. 

“Then why,” she said as his words wrapped tightly around her heart, squeezing so every last drop of sadness seeped through, spreading the infection through her insides. “Why can’t you do this for me?”

He understood now. This - their relationship, was standing in her way. She wanted an out so that she could live her life the way she was supposed to, without him muddling everything up. 

But as much as Casey planned and overthought everything, Derek figured they had something. Something...real? Hell if he could put it into words. Apparently she didn’t feel the same way, if she could just walk away from everything and move on to some pre-planned script, lacking all of the passion and heat and flavour. 

“I know you have these grand plans.” Derek said, rubbing his hands over his face tensely. “But is it really so terrible to just stay the way we are? I mean, why not?” 

“You have no idea how much I wish I could,” Casey said, her voice strained. She finally turned, because she had to see his face, she needed to know if any part of him was still open. “I’ve thought about getting rid of it, so everything could stay the same - but I can’t.”

Derek’s brow creased. The more he thought about it, the less it made sense. As much as he didn’t want to get into things before, he really needed some answers. “I don't…” He squeezed the bridge of his nose between his fingers, fighting off the headache forming behind his eyes. “Get rid of what?”

_What?_ She frowned at him, confused. “Th- the baby.”

The strained clockwork in Derek’s brain creaked to a halt. “The... _What?!”_

“The-” she stopped, jumping off the bed to stare him down, hands on her hips. “What did you think I was talking about?!”

All Derek could do was blink. He completely lost track of what was going on. He had to say _something,_ as Casey waited, towering over him. 

“Uh.” He blinked some more, his mouth flapping open and closed uselessly. “You’re ending this.” He managed to say, narrowing his eyes discerningly “...Aren’t you?” He had been pretty sure about it...up until a minute ago. Now, he wasn’t so sure, but he wasn’t caught up enough with the current situation to let any hope sneak up on him. And something about… a baby? Nora’s baby? Was _that_ the problem here - the impending reality of a shared sibling, tying them together by blood?

“No,” she huffed in mild outrage that he would believe she could _abort_ their child. “Is that what you want?”

Baffled, Derek scoffed, standing from the bed to match her aggravated stance. “No, that’s my whole point!” He threw his hands into the air, “If you weren’t talking about breaking up, then what the hell _are_ we talking about?”

“You thought I was breaking up with you?!” Casey whisper-shouted, pushing him back into the bed. “Are you an idiot?!”

“Oh my god.” Derek said, exasperated, falling onto his back and face-palming. He was so _over_ this exhausting conversation. “Just… tell me what the hell is going on Casey.” 

“I’m pregnant, Derek.”

Derek stared up at the ceiling. “What?” He mouthed, feeling the word tumble out from him, but unable to hear it.

“De-rek!” Casey screeched, realizing that they had been talking about two completely different things this whole time. Why’d he have to go and assume things, like a complete moron? “I was _trying_ to tell you that I am _pregnant_.”

The word - _pregnant_ \- finally registered, and Derek’s heartbeat thrummed in his ears. Panicked, he stood from the bed. “Well, you could have _led_ with that!” He accused, his voice high and scratchy like a child’s. So, she wasn’t breaking up with him… that would be fantastic news if she hadn’t dropped _this_ bombshell!

_Pregnant._

_PREGNANT?!_

Derek started pacing around the room, his hands buried in his hair. His peripheral vision was dark. Everything seemed far away and blurry, like he was drowning in a deep ocean. 

_What does this mean?_

“I, I was figuring out how to tell you,” Casey stammered. She had been _crushed_ , watching her worst case scenario unfold in front of her - and it was all a misunderstanding? “You,” she blamed, brandishing a finger in his direction, “ _you_ jumped to conclusions!”

Casey’s accusation flew over Derek’s head, a secondary issue at this point. “Wait.” He said, stopping in his tracks. He risked a glance in her direction, as if seeing her for the first time. His weak gaze flickered to her stomach as snippets of their conversation rang in his head, “Wait… so you’ve decided that you…” He swallowed thickly, “You want to…”

“I want to _what_?” she bit out, still indignant.

The tension drained from Derek’s body as everything clicked into place. He regarded Casey, red faced, pissed, and… _pregnant_ , and finally realized what she was going through.

“You want to keep the baby.” He said softly.

She crossed her arms over her chest protectively, squirming with discomfort. So maybe he hadn’t realized what she’d been talking about - but that still didn’t tell her what he felt about the situation. For all she knew, he might still not want it - and break up with her now that he fully realized what was going on. “What if I do?”

Wasting no time, Derek strode over to Casey and wrapped her up in his arms.

Reeling back from his sudden attack, Casey wrapped herself around him instinctively, and sniffed as she hid her face into his chest. “What do _you_ want?” she asked warily.

The future was a daunting question mark hanging over Derek’s head. Especially with Casey’s life-changing confession. 

There was only one thing he knew for sure. “You.” He whispered sweetly into her hair, his throat constricted. “We both got ourselves into this. Whatever you want to do, I…” He felt tears burning his eyes, begging to come out, but he forced them to stay put, trying his best to stay strong even though everything was falling apart. “We’re in this _together_ , okay?”

Casey closed her eyes, the weight against her heart slowly lifting as relief filled her body. _Together_ , he said. It brought the tears back to her eyes, this time happy ones, as his words alleviated all of her worries.

She hadn’t done him justice by thinking he would abandon her when faced with the situation. She knew him better than that, and blamed herself for even thinking so little of him. But it had been _so_ terrifying - it still was - and she could only feel grateful now that he said that he would do this with her.

Her fingers wound tightly into his shirt as she held firmly onto him. “Okay.”

A shaky sigh escaped from Derek as he held Casey securely to his chest. 

They lost track of time, just holding onto each other, until Derek pulled away to look at Casey’s tear stained face. He held her steadily by the chin and kissed her.

She kissed back, allowing herself to taste him fully. A weak whimper escaped her throat, the tingling sensation against her lips just a reminder of how much she needed him. “I know it’s a lot to ask,” she started quietly, their noses brushing against each other. “I would understand, if you didn’t want…”

Derek shushed her, kissing her again. The pressure of her lips quieted the noise in his head. However, there was still a nagging worry, ripping through his chest. His face contorted with pain as he pulled away from the kiss abruptly. “I just… need to know one thing…”

“It’s you - there’s only been you!”

He laughed a little at that, pressing his forehead to hers. “I know.” He assured her. He put some distance between them; she needed to see how serious he was about this. “Case…” He said, searching her worried expression, “When people start asking questions…” His eyes fell, “You know… about who the father is...” He looked back into her wide blue eyes, silently asking his question.

“Derek…” she trailed off as she saw the ache behind his eyes, tainted by the same anguish that she knew so well. “It’s you. I don’t want to lie about that.”

Flooded with relief, Derek cupped Casey’s face and brought her in for another searing kiss. Every fear he had about being sidelined out of Casey’s life - out of their _baby’s_ life, dissipated on her lips. 

Their _baby…_

It was impossible to wrap his head around. He was swarming in confusion, fear, hope, and determination, and he put every ounce of it into the kiss.

She felt every bit of it pouring out of him and into her, and she was filled with this unshakable certainty that everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Week: Casey and Derek negotiate who will wash the dishes in their new shared apartment.


	2. Step Over The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey and Derek negotiate who will wash the dishes in their new shared apartment. Smut. Rated Explicit.

It was day one in Derek and Casey’s new apartment. The family had just left after helping them move in. Derek was relieved that the hugging and crying part was over. Pregnant Nora blubbering about her baby leaving the nest was frankly mortifying. 

The second the door shut and they were truly alone for the first time, something noticeably shifted between them.

They stood in awkward silence in their kitchen. Breaking the tension, Derek sauntered to the fridge, stocked with the groceries Nora insisted on buying for them. He grabbed an orange, one of the only sweet things available. 

“Wow.” He said, looking around, “No parents, no annoying kids… It’s nice.” He cast Casey a teasing smirk, goading her, “Still have _you_ to deal with, unfortunately.”

Even though she was somewhat grateful for Derek breaking the awkward silence, Casey was still aggravated by his mere presence. Rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms across her chest as she leaned back against the counter, making sure to exude as much contempt as possible.

“Too bad I couldn’t have another roommate,” she sighed. Her face scrunched up in disgust faintly as she noticed the orange juice dripping from his chin. “Then it would have been _truly_ perfect.”

Cocky as all hell, Derek grinned, “What do you _mean_? I’m the _perfect_ roommate.” 

Casey scoffed, “I know you’ll try and have me do all the chores on my own, _Derek_.” She pushed herself away from the counter to poke an accusing finger into his chest. “But let me tell you, if you even so much as skip your turn at washing the dishes, there will be consequences.”

Derek chuckled and finished off the last of his orange. He wiped the juice messily from his face with the sleeve of his shirt. 

“De-rek! There are tissues for that!” she huffed indignantly.

“There’s something you need to understand, Casey.” Derek said smoothly, standing up straight from his relaxed stance, leaning into her finger, “This is still my house.” The corner of his lip pulled up and he stared her down, proudly. “And remember… in _my_ house, I _always_ get what I want.” 

Casey squinted, not intimidated in the least; she expected him to pull something like this. She poked harder into his chest. “Don’t you think we’re a little old for such _juvenile_ behaviour?”

Derek grinned. It felt like home already, with Casey’s index finger pressed firmly against him and that look in her eye that sparked whenever he teased her. “Why stop?” He levelled her glare with his usual casual arrogance, “When it’s so much fun to play the game.” 

“Don’t even think about it!” Casey screeched, her finger springing to his face. “I am not playing any of your _games_!”

Amused, Derek elbowed past Casey to take up more space in the kitchen. He laughed shortly, knowing they were always playing some kind of game together. Since the day they _met_. Their whole _relationship_ was a game. Derek knew it; he suspected Casey knew it too - or was in serious denial about it. At any rate, he loved playing their little games. And now that they were living in this new space together, he needed to re-establish the rules. 

He sucked in some air through his teeth, “Well,” He said with mock sympathy, “Then I _guess_ you’ll have to do _all_ the dishes.” 

Casey felt a rush of… something, rising at his words. He never made it easy for her, always made her work extra hard for things a decent person would just recognize as being fair. But Derek didn’t play fair - she knew his tricks like the back of her hand, most of which were designed solely to _get a rise out of her_ ; and it was working. 

Her whole body was tense with anticipation, tingling with… excitement? Ugh, she hated that she felt this way when he provoked her. She should be outraged, or even indifferent, but certainly not _excited_.

She should not be thrilled at a chance to face him off and reassert new rules - in their home. And this was _their_ home, mind you, not _his_ , which was a point Casey would have to drive through his thick skull if she wanted him to share any part of responsibility.

The only way to make Derek understand something was to beat him at his own game and ascertain _dominance_.

Placing her hands firmly on her hips, she rounded on him, eyes wide and brimming with challenge. “ _I'm_ not doing all the dishes, Derek,” she said, a satisfied grin growing slowly on her face. “ _You_ are.”

To say Derek’s interest was piqued, would be putting it mildly. He chuckled, unable to contain his laughter. “I can’t _wait_ to see where this is going,” He said earnestly, crossing his arms over his chest, pausing for her to elaborate. 

She mirrored his stance, the smile on her face growing feral as she crossed the distance between them. “I bet I can beat you at any stupid game you come up with,” she said, stopping when she came toe to toe with him. “And when I do…” she trailed off, allowing the tension to grow thicker as she brought her face inches from his. “I will make you my _bitch_.”

The minute Derek let himself think he had Casey right where he wanted her, she completely took him off guard. “You--!?” He coughed out in a surprised laugh. “You’ll make me your... _what_ \- was that, Case?” He lowered his head, almost _pouting_ at her. “I didn’t quite catch that. Say it again?” 

“Oh did I stutter?” Casey said, raising an eyebrow, her smile relentless. “Because I wouldn’t want there to be any confusion.” If she leaned any closer, she’d be bumping his nose with hers. “I,” she repeated slowly, provocatively, “will make _you_ \- my _bitch_.”

Derek’s breath hitched in his throat. He was completely baffled as to where _this_ version of Casey came from - not that he was complaining. He had seen flashes of it before, when their games got a little too intense. He always tried to tease that sexy little quality out of her, without much luck besides the rare glimpse. In fact, that was exactly what he had been trying to do tonight. Whatever was holding her back before didn't seem to exist in this new dynamic. They were suddenly straddling that line they always danced around.

He steeled his expression, to hide how flustered he truly was. “Game on.” He said hoarsely, feeling his own breath bouncing back at him off of her lips. “Just remember, McDonald.” He smirked, “You asked for it.” Not daring to move a muscle, or even breathe, Derek held Casey’s intense gaze. If he so much as blinked, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from kissing her. 

Up until this moment, he hadn’t realized how badly he wanted to kiss her. He was so screwed. He knew he shouldn’t let himself get so close to the line. But why stop - when it was so much fun to play the game?

When she licked her lips, she could practically taste his orangey breath on them. Her eyes drifted to his mouth, inexplicably, before she could stop herself. “Bring it on,” she said, her voice coming out almost a whisper as she was suddenly breathless.

All signs were pointing to kissing Casey. And Derek realized that the rules were a _lot_ different this time around. Something had shifted between them and words like step and sister didn’t hold much weight anymore.

They had been standing face to face, unmoving, for way longer than reasonable, so what else could Derek do except…

Cut the tension with a joke. 

“You know, you’re cute when you’re like this” He patronized, backing away slightly. “You’re about as intimidating as a chihuahua.” 

Clearly he had been intimidated - he backed down, defeated by her intensity. But if he hadn’t backed away, he would have kissed her. _You can’t kiss her!_ He reminded himself. _Damn it_ , he should have kissed her...

Casey scoffed. That was such a Derek line, she didn’t bother thinking of a comeback. “Are you stalling because you know you’re going to lose?”

“That’s some big talk for a chihuahua.” Derek joked, “Let’s see if your bark matches your bite.” He sauntered through the kitchen as he set up his pitch. “Because you can’t just _bark_ out orders and expect me to follow them. You know me better than that. You may like things a certain way, but so do I…”

“You really like to hear yourself talk, don't you?” She cut through his tirade.

“So…” He pressed on, eyeing her thoughtfully, casting out his bait, “If you want to decree a new house law, you need to _challenge_ me for it.”

Not that she had a _problem_ with his persistent comparisons to a _dog_ , but she kind of really wanted to _smack_ that self-satisfied smirk off his face. “As if you could be any _more_ challenged,” she muttered.

“For example.” Derek continued, not leaving any room for Casey to back down, “I decree that _Casey_ does the dishes, for the _entire semester_.” He raised an eyebrow at her daringly, “Now, what does the _Princess_ have to say about _that_?”

He was so infuriating he gave her the urge to _murder_. “Hand to hand combat,” she ~~barked~~ stated heatedly, without thinking. “I’ll wrestle you for it.”

Blinking, Derek tried to ignore the full-body effect those words had on him, as well as the images they sparked in his mind. “So...what, are we going to arm-wrestle?” He deadpanned, “We gonna _brawl_? What does this look like?” 

“A fight to the _death_.” She growled.

Derek crossed his arms, amused by her indignant attitude. “As _tempting_ as that sounds, I want to be invited to Christmas this year, and I doubt that happens if I _murder_ you.” 

“Accept the challenge or _forfeit, Derek_!”

Tisking, Derek strolled closer to her, poking the bear. “I don’t think so. Good luck getting me to do the dishes like _that_.” He narrowed his eyes, allowing himself to get dangerously in her face. “Here’s a real offer.” He bit his lip and hesitated for a millisecond before leaning down to whisper in her ear. “First to get pinned on their back… loses.”

Fighting off a shiver, because she really had no business shivering when he was so close to her and whispering mildly seductive things in her ear, Casey pulled back to meet his eyes with a threatening glare. 

“Deal,” she said, and jumped on him without wasting a second, latching onto his back to catch him in a headlock.

Struggling for a moment, Derek clutched onto the arm that was constricting his neck. He leaned forward, knocking Casey off of her feet so that she was stuck on his back, her legs flailing. He stumbled them into the living room where he flung Casey onto their new used sofa. The grip on his neck loosened enough so that he could pivot, facing her, one knee braced on the couch. 

Ending up half folded onto the couch, her arms wrapped around Derek - who was somewhat looming over her, Casey squirmed to push a leg between his knees to make him lose balance.

“It’s going to be _so much fun_ watching you do the dishes for the whole semester,” she groaned, pulling his head down to push his face into the cushions. If only she could just asphyxiate him and be done with it.

Getting a mouthful of cushion, Derek pushed himself from the couch, and out of Casey’s grip, almost tumbling over the hand-me-down coffee table and ending up on his ass next to it. Spitting out the dust bunnies, he braced himself on the table - standing up and pushing it away to clear some floorspace. 

“Your bite could use some work.” He goaded, bracing himself in a ready stance, waiting for her to charge at him.

She stumbled to her feet, eager to get her body back on his (that didn’t sound right). It was just… comfortable? For some reason fighting like this with Derek was familiar - while at the same time eliciting feelings that were _far_ from familial. That was the part that confused her, but didn’t have time to analyze because she _had_ to win, and thinking was a distraction.

Circling him like a predator, she looked him over for an opening, a weak spot to exploit. He still had the height advantage, and he was pretty strong for such a lanky guy, so her best option was to take him by surprise.

“ _Bite_?” Casey spat fiercely. Resorting to her classic move, she charged, grabbed at his hair to push his head down as she jumped over his back once again. “I’ll _show_ you bite.” She illustrated her statement by sinking her teeth into his neck where it met his shoulder, getting a taste of salty skin.

“Gah!” Derek winced at Casey’s unexpected assault. She was biting down hard. He had to admit though, crazy Casey and her neck biting, it was pretty damn hot. 

In a strategic move, Derek let them fall to the floor. He managed to swing his arm around Casey’s waist, shoving her underneath him. 

He almost had her as she struggled against him, the whole length of her side along the floor. His fingers wrapped around her wrist to force her shoulder down, but she managed to flip, ending up on her stomach, with her back pressed against his chest. 

As a selfish act of revenge, Derek brushed Casey’s hair away from one side, and nearly growled as he went in for payback. His teeth found the delicate skin of Casey’s neck. Something about the position, or the taste of her skin or its texture on his lips, or the way she smelled, or the way she had been acting, made Derek temporarily lose his mind as his biting turned into nibbling, and _sucking_.

Casey moaned despite herself, the desperate sound escaping her lips without her consent. Derek’s mouth and teeth against her neck were sending jolts of electricity down her body, causing _wetness_ between her legs. She felt so betrayed by her own body as her back arched, causing her ass to press back into Derek’s crotch. Her fingers previously clinging at the carpet in order to escape were now loosening their grip as she temporarily forgot to fight back.

Derek’s lips stilled on Casey’s skin at the sound of her moan, and he became instantly hard as she arched into him. 

_That just happened_.

Derek could feel the pulse of Casey’s heartbeat pounding, as they both realized what was going on. Neither of them could deny their reaction to the situation - his _reaction_ was pressed against her backside. 

Rather than waiting and risking an inevitable Casey freak-out, Derek tried his luck and put his mouth back to work on her neck. Which, she really hadn’t anticipated, expecting him to jump off of her in horror once he’d realized what he’d done. Instead, she felt his _erection_ ( _Derek_ ’s erection) push forward with force, and any argument died on her lips as he resumed his previous activity.

Her limbs failed her, strength leaving her arms that were holding her slightly off the ground. She fell on her stomach, chest pressed into the carpet that barely softened the cold hardness of the floor. Derek’s weight fell upon her, and the pressure and warmth of his strong body against her back left her breathless, the only thing coming out of her mouth was a small, questioning “ _Derek?_ ”

Like a runaway train, Derek couldn’t help himself, grinding his hips into Casey and moving his mouth up, trailing kisses and hickeys to her jaw. He heard her softly breathe his name and he stopped. 

_Shit._ He was in trouble now. 

He took his weight off of her, bracing himself on his elbows so that she could turn over and escape if she wanted. Figuring she would take the opportunity to bolt, Derek cringed, preparing himself for the worst.

“What,” Casey whispered between laboured breaths. She turned her head a little to look at his face when she felt him lightly lift his weight off. She met his eyes with trepidation, barely able to contain the pounding of her heart as she tried to read his expression. “What are you doing?”

The question echoed through Derek’s hollow head. Face flushed, his gaze jumped between Casey’s wide eyes, and her parted lips. He wasn’t sure if he should kiss her again, or if he should grovel for the first time in his life. 

How was he supposed to talk his way out of _this_? He wasn’t sure, but he was going to try.

“That was… uh…” He cleared his throat, “Purely tactical.”

The hesitation in his voice pierced through the fog of Casey’s thoughts, and all she could think was that she wanted his weight back on her. _Completely_ involuntarily, her hand found it’s way between them behind her back, pressing against the front of his pants. “Is that what this is? _Tactical_?”

Derek groaned, equal parts shocked and aroused. His excuses died in his throat. He stared at Casey’s plump bottom lip through dark, hooded eyes and captured it in a kiss.

“Mmm?” Casey’s soft whine drowned into his mouth, against the pressure of his lips on hers. As she closed her eyes, the ghost of Derek’s dark, urgent gaze remained at the back of her mind, along with the echo of his rough, needy groan. Her hand gently squeezed his hard-on while she allowed herself to get lost in the kiss, opening her mouth for him.

A low moan hummed in Derek’s throat, as his tongue found hers. He thrust into her hand, setting his whole weight down again, unable to believe that _Casey_ was actually touching him like this. Her hand slipped away and he felt himself pressed against her ass. He laced his fingers into her hair, holding her close, and kissed her harder as he ground into her. 

“God, Case…” He groaned between kisses, not in charge of the words coming out of his mouth, “You drive me fucking crazy.”

This shot straight to the place tingling between Casey’s thighs. His increasing thrusts against her backside only brought attention to how wet she was, all that liquid pooling into her panties - yeah, they were ruined for sure.

It was like she lost all reason, unable to remember or pinpoint exactly how they’d ended up like this, not really wanting to question it as it was happening. A small part of her still knew that this was kind of wrong, she probably shouldn’t let this happen, but the need was growing too strong, and she couldn’t stop.

“You think _you’re_ crazy,” Casey panted, turning her face away slightly as she wiggled under him, letting his mouth fall against her cheek. Her eyes were shut tight, as if protecting her from the reality of what she was doing - allowing her to keep going against her better judgement.

She couldn’t really turn her head much with his grip on her hair - and that was amazing, by the way - but she was able to get her hands at her hips, which was quite helpful in pulling down her pants.

Dumbstruck, Derek looked down at what Casey was doing. There was no way she was actually -

His hand found the waistband of her pants as he pulled them the rest of the way down to her knees. He sighed audibly at the sight of her gorgeous ass propped up for him, as he ran his hand over the cute floral pattern clinging tightly to her skin. 

He knew he shouldn’t be touching her like this, but she was practically begging him to, arching eagerly into his palm. 

Feeling her responding, encouraging - he let his touch slip further down to the inside of her thigh. He could already feel the heat and wetness as he inched closer to where she desperately wanted to be touched. _Fuck_ , she _wanted_ him, and he wanted her just as badly. He leaned forward to latch his mouth back onto her neck as his fingers teased her. 

She was dripping into his hand, even through her underwear, and she knew it - was so overwhelmingly turned on. She had absolutely no control over the sounds that escaped her anymore - only hyper aware of everywhere Derek was touching her. Her hand reached over her shoulder to grab onto him - anywhere, anything - finding the hair at the back of his neck, pulling, as she pressed herself harder against his hand.

It felt so good, all of it. His mouth, his hand, the sound of his harsh breathing into her ear, the way her legs were trapped at the knees by her pants. She really liked this, him behind her, it was so hot, exciting - _dirty_.

She wanted more.

“Take these off,” Casey uttered weakly as her free hand reached blindly behind her back for the button of his jeans.

He didn’t need to be asked twice, as he undid his jeans with lightning speed, his erection popping out, strained against the fabric of his boxer briefs. The line had already been crossed, there was no going back now. And this might be - no, it was _definitely_ the hottest thing that ever happened to him. Ever. 

Reaching down, Derek smoothly hooked his arm under Casey and pulled her up so that she was kneeling in front of him, her back pressed against his chest. She grunted as she fell back against him, her unused hand stuck between them going straight back for his cock.

As Casey’s hand rubbed expertly over Derek’s underwear - God, why was she so _good_ at that - Derek gave Casey’s ass a tight squeeze. He had always secretly wanted to do that. Then, his hand traveled around Casey’s hip to tease her over the soaking wet fabric of her panties. His other hand, pressing Casey tightly into him, traveled up her shirt.

“Mmmmm-aaah,” Casey moaned wantonly. If any part of her was aware of what was happening before, it had definitely left the building now. She was burning up, set ablaze by his touch, up her torso, down between her legs, his hands greedily searing his claim all over her skin.

It wasn’t enough.

She wanted his skin on hers, wanted his warmth around her like a devouring fire - the _need_ so deep it was overpowering. She was powerless over her own desires, teased to a ravenous hunger by Derek’s hand against her drenched pussy - working her up.

“I- I need-“ she stuttered. The want between her legs was like an emptiness that begged to be filled, and she led her trembling hands to the elastic of his underwear, pulling down until they were bunched halfway down his thigh, and his hard dick poked freely against her ass.

Shifting his knee, Derek pushed Casey’s legs further apart, his hand slipping under the front of her panties, eliciting a sweet cry from her throat as his fingers found her clit. His other hand squeezed her breast. 

She threw her head back and his lips found her ear. “ _Tell me_.” He coaxed, his breath trailing hot on her neck as he kissed the soft spot against her jaw. He adjusted his hips so that his dick pressed up between her legs, rubbing teasingly against her panties, “What do you _need_?” 

Derek’s raspy voice sent chills down Casey’s spine - that, and also the rest of his onslaught on her body. She was spread open, ready for him to use as he so wished, craving it in a way she never knew she could.

“Need… nnngh” she attempted, gasping between harsh breaths. His fingers were doing wonders on her clit, and his cock was dangerously close to where she wanted it. “... inside.”

Having Casey so pliant under his fingertips was intoxicating, her breathy pants hypnotizing him and turning his brain to mush. The way her body reacted to him, she was completely under his control, and yet he was incredibly at her mercy. It felt like a natural extension of their game, a new league. 

“Say _please_.” He taunted - she was going to have to beg for it.

Casey whimpered, completely and utterly putty, ready to obey as long as her voice didn’t fail her. She nodded as she gathered her breath, gently pushing his hands away - pure, raw instinct guided her movements as she reached forward, stretching like a cat with her hips up high as she pushed her pants the rest of the way off her legs.

When she looked over her shoulder, she blinked to clear her glassy eyes. She observed him through heavy eyelids, noticing how sweet he looked with the pink on his cheeks, his lips slightly parted, and his eyes glowing with a certain promise - that he would thoroughly ravish her the second she gave him the signal.

“Please.”

Derek swore under his breath, as Casey begged like some kind of seductress. His mouth went suddenly dry and he wet his lips. His heartbeat thrummed in his chest with the knowledge that Casey would let him take her, right here, right now. 

The devil on his shoulder told him to go for it - just do it, there was an actual miracle happening and he would be a fucking idiot to ruin it. But the angel on his shoulder - which sounded annoyingly like Casey - reminded him not to overlook the golden rule: no glove, no love. 

Suppressing his urge to groan at himself for doing the noble thing, Derek stood up, casually discarding his pants and underwear from around his ankles. “Come here,” He called, stroking himself absentmindedly at her provocative pose on the floor, half expecting her to snap out of it and call the whole thing off. 

Biting her lips, Casey looked up at him, standing tall above her, and let her gaze drift down his body to his still soaring erection, begging for attention. She smiled and crawled over to him, licking her lips as she leaned up, bracing herself against his thighs - eyes never breaking away from his.

The sight of Casey staring up at him, on her knees, her mouth centimeters away from his cock, with that _look_ on her face - was almost unbearable. How did she manage to look so innocent and so mischievous at the same time? She waited, teasing him. It was working, he needed her mouth on him. Now. 

He hid his impatience with a playful smirk, “What?” He asked toyingly, “Are you expecting _me_ to beg now?”

Inexplicably, his cockiness only turned her on even more. As annoying as that smirk was, it was also undeniably attractive. She was drawn to this confident, almost dominant side of him, and something told her that he liked having her on her knees like this.

The idea of being submissive was strange to Casey, but not completely unappealing, she found out. It was so obviously affecting him, and it gave her a different level of satisfaction, that she had never experienced before.

Going with that impulse, her smile merely broadened as she reached down to remove her constricting shirt shakily, and immediately went for him, licking up his thick length with a sigh of delight.

A strangled moan escaped Derek’s throat as Casey took him by surprise. He expected her to fight him and make him work for it, but instead, she took down all his defences. “Fuck, Case…” He moaned, taking in the breathtaking sight below, Casey looking up at him with her big, round eyes as she teased him with her tongue. He weaved his fingers into her hair, keeping her in place.

Casey captured the head of his cock between her lips, passing her tongue over the precum falling from his tip. She was encouraged by the sounds he made, a renewed rush of liquid gushing between her legs. It was running down the inside of her thighs, she imagined it dripping to the floor like pouring rain.

“Mmmmm.” With an appreciative moan, she pushed her mouth down on him, welcoming the weight and thickness against her tongue, until his tip reached the back of her throat. She liked that he didn’t fit completely in her mouth, allowing space for her hand to hold him firmly as she sucked him off.

As Casey worked her magic on his cock, Derek caressed his hands through her hair, her head bobbing against him. He managed to string a few words of encouragement together.

_“Fuck. Yesmm… Casey, nngh. Good girl…”_

She looked up at his face and released him with a pop. “Just good?” She teased, flicking her tongue around the tip of his length as her hand jerked him off.

_Godfuckingdamnit_ , he needed to fuck her, like - yesterday. His hand grasped at her wrist, stopping her. She was too good at what she was doing and Derek needed to make this _last_. “Get… up.” He ordered breathlessly.

Hearing the urgency in his voice, she obeyed instantly, making her way languidly up his body and lifting his shirt up as her hands traveled over his chest. She wanted him naked, his whole magnificent figure exposed for her to inspect, and admire - the way she could only do secretly before now. After throwing his shirt across the room, she faced him with wide eyes and thrilling anticipation.

His shirt now taken care of, Derek needed to feel Casey's skin against his. He pulled her into a desperate kiss, their bodies slamming together. He grasped her hip firmly as the kiss became more and more heated, needing her as close as possible. The hand on her hip slowly traveled to her backside. He grabbed her thigh and lifted lightly, prompting her to wrap her leg around his hip. Eagerly, he picked her up and she wound herself tightly around him. 

He broke their kiss long enough to mumble “Bedroom" against her lips. She nodded heartily, capturing his mouth again, and pressed her chest harder against his - squeezing her breasts between them as her nipples, still trapped under her bra, practically screamed for attention.

She let him take her to his room, where he’d only made up his bed while dozens of boxes were still packed in every corner, pleasantly anxious about finally getting him on top of her and inside her - their bet oh so far at the back of her mind.

He threw Casey onto the bed and took in the sight of her in her underwear, leaning back onto her elbows, waiting for him. Well, that’s _one_ way to break in his new bed.

She was rubbing her thighs together impatiently as Derek seemed torn about his next move.

Vaguely, Derek registered that he had no idea which box he packed the condoms in, but remembered he had a couple in his backpack - next to his nightstand. First though, he needed to get Casey out of her pesky underwear and kiss every inch of her skin. 

He practically pounced on her like a wild animal, ducking his head to taste her collar bone. Upon provoking a sharp intake of breath, he smiled against her skin, moving his kisses down her chest to her breasts. Deftly, he reached under her to unhook her bra, thankful that his shaky fingers could get the job done so expertly. 

The second it was free, Casey pulled her bra off, throwing it onto a stack of boxes, eager to get his mouth on her, though the chilly air made her painfully aware of how very exposed she was in front of him. She resisted the urge to cover herself up, instead grabbing onto his head as he trailed kisses over the tops of her breasts, holding him there.

Derek’s mouth latched onto Casey’s newly exposed nipple, swirling his tongue. His thumb grazed over her other perky nipple, so it wouldn’t feel neglected. Then, his hand traveled hotly down her stomach, caressing her impossibly soft skin, until he found the hem of her panties. 

Hooking the fabric under his finger, Derek’s mouth worked its way down her body, kissing any area of sensitive flesh he could find, and sliding her underwear off gradually. She was writhing under his touch as he kissed over her hip, her panties long gone. He looked up at her as she observed him through half-shut lids, waiting for him to reward her for being such a good girl. 

He desperately wanted to taste her but he couldn’t resist torturing her. He hovered, letting his thumb lightly spread her open. Agonizingly he made her wait a little longer as his lips found the softness of her inner thigh. 

Casey whined in defeat at Derek’s stubborn need to torment her, and let herself fall back completely, shoulders relaxing into the comforter as she threw her head back woefully. “De-rek,” she grumbled, covering her face with her hands in frustration. He never made anything easy for her.

Music to Derek’s ears. He obeyed her desperate request as his tongue flicked over her clit, tasting her for the first time, suddenly insatiable to it, needing more.

“Mmm - ahh,” Casey moaned quietly as Derek’s eager mouth finally got to work, eating her up hungrily. His wet, heated tongue was all over her, bringing about the sweetest tingles. She was instantly hooked, fingers twisted in his hair as she held his face against her and rolled her hips up, intent on keeping him right there for as long as possible.

Using the absolute symphony of Casey’s gasps and moans as his guide, Derek put every effort into pleasuring her. He loved how she couldn’t help but squirm and tangle her fingers in his hair - she was nearly ripping it out, but that was fine. Who needed hair anyway? He was trapped by her hands which seemed to hold him down with superhuman strength. Returning the favour, Derek restrained Casey’s legs as they writhed, keeping them firmly bent and spread, evoking a loud moan from her lips. It seemed that the harder he pressed her legs down, the more she was enjoying it. Finding this to be incredibly sexy, Derek growled, lapping at her with a new enthusiasm. 

“Oh god…” Casey sobbed.

Hearing she was getting close, he needed to push her over the line. He stuck two fingers inside of her, his tongue still moving in that circular pattern she seemed to like. One of her legs was freed in the process and began to flex and twitch, so he did his best to hold it down with his body weight as he kept stride. 

For a moment, his tongue left her, long enough for him to plead with her, “Come for me Case.”

It happened so quickly she barely noticed how close she was until his words ripped through the fog in her brain - and she exploded.

“Nnngyaaaaaaaaaah,” Casey screamed, her inner walls pulsing around his fingers as his mouth kept her riding an incredible high. Her whole body was shaking with the intensity of her orgasm, her jumpy legs held tight in his grip probably so she didn’t hit him.

She finally went limp underneath him as she was spent, welcoming his weight on her, keeping her grounded while she basked in a beautiful, _Derek induced_ bliss. Her fingers loosened their hold but kept petting his hair as a rush of affection overcame her.

When she looked down at him, he had a satisfied look on his face, his lips shiny and wet. He was the cutest thing she’d ever seen, with his beady eyes and blotchy cheeks, she wanted to squish him. Letting her hands drift down to the sides of his face, she squeezed, scrunching his face up. It was so adorable she couldn’t help but giggle.

Face smushed in Casey’s hands, Derek raised an eyebrow. Her infectious giggling took over him and he burst out laughing. Languorously, he made his way up her body to settle next to her, licking his lips and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, thoroughly drenched by her. He tucked his smiling face into her hair and kissed her cheek, running his fingers lightly over her arm. He kissed the spot right below her ear - the sweet spot she liked, turning her giggles into little gasps. 

“I want you so bad, Casey.” He hummed in her ear, knowing full well that he was at her mercy now, his dick aching with long-fought anticipation.

She wanted him too, wanted him so much it hurt. She wanted to keep him, keep him close, make him hers. Wanted him inside of her like she’d waited her whole life for it.

It was _crazy_ , absolutely insane. As she picked his head up to look at him, she couldn’t figure out when these feelings snuck up on her. She still thought he was the most annoying guy on the planet, but he was _her_ annoying guy. And this, she knew had always been true.

Kissing him gently, letting her lips linger on his to savour him, she slowly nodded her head, and let the words escape her before she could take them back. “Please,” she breathed, “I need you so much.”

Like a cannon to the chest, Casey’s words hit Derek deep. He never needed anything in his whole life like he needed Casey right now. He took her face in his hands and kissed her slowly, savouring her. 

Kissing had always been great, sure. But kissing Casey was downright _erotic_.

He felt his bottom lip tugged lightly by her teeth, her lips forming a smirk over his. He smirked back. Maybe her bite was pretty impressive after all.

When he returned her smile, Casey jumped into action, draping her leg over his hip to give her the leverage to push him and roll them over. She straddled his waist, looking down on him as she braced herself on his shoulders.

There was something about this position, she couldn’t put her finger on it. But she was in charge now, could do as she pleased with him like this, and he didn’t look like he was objecting.

Her grin growing bigger, she let her body slide down languidly over his, until their pelvises met. His renewed hard on poked into her dangerously, sliding against her folds. She hummed as the sensation rekindled her burning need for him inside of her, urging her to roll her hips to create more friction. She was growing wet again.

The way he sighed at her movements felt like winning. She frowned down at him and licked her lips, the roll of her hips unrelenting, as it occurred to her -

“I win,” she smiled happily.

_Wha_ \-- Derek suddenly remembered the bet, and that he was currently pinned. What was it about again? Dishes? The bet felt like a lifetime ago, like they had been going at it forever - in the best way possible. But that also meant a lifetime of that desperate ache, that need, to be inside her. Desire yet unfulfilled. Was he really going to waste time arguing about who won the bet, or was he going to fuck his hot step sister? 

He supposed he could do both at the same time.

“I don’t know…” He taunted, swiftly using his strength to flip them, making her squeal in surprise, so she was back underneath his hungry gaze. “I seem to remember having you on your back at some point.” He took the opportunity to root through his backpack, now that it was in reach. Finally, he grabbed one of his ‘in-case-of-emergency-or-miraculous-luck’ condoms he kept close at all times. He was now one step closer to the impossible reality of being buried deep inside her - a thought he still couldn’t wrap his head around fully. 

“Yet you passed on the opportunity to pin me,” Casey said, snatching the wrapper from his hands and tearing it open. “You’re totally to blame for your own undoing.”

He snatched the condom back. This was _not_ the time to play keep-away. “The rule was, first to get pinned on their back... loses” He slid the condom onto his throbbing dick, sensitive from waiting so damn long, “I think I had you pinned down pretty nicely.”

“What do _you_ know about rules?” Casey argued, taking advantage of his temporary distraction to get back on top of him. “ _I'm_ the expert on following the rules, and I think you’re just being a sore loser.” She topped her statement off with a teasing roll of her hips.

He was _sore_ alright, groaning at Casey’s torturous movements. His hands jumped to the sides of her hips. He forced a chuckle, mostly at himself for not being able to let her win, and wasting any more precious time, “No… _you_.” He bit out with a lazy smirk.

“ _No_ , you!” She pouted, and stopped all movements as she looked down at her lap in pseudo-disappointment. She picked up his hands at her hips, lacing her fingers through his, and pushed them above his head. “Come on, Derek,” she scolded. “Say I won.” 

Usually the one to do the pinning, Derek found himself in a new position. He couldn’t help but gawk at her naughty little grin with fascination. _Fine_. “You win.” He conceded matter-of-factly, the corner of his mouth turning up.

Satisfied beyond words, Casey giggled and shook her hips in a tiny victory dance. Getting Derek to admit that he lost was a feat, and she knew it might have something to do with the fact that she was naked on top of him, but she relished in her success none the same. “I wiiiin,” she singsonged, and slowly flattened herself on top of him, capturing his mouth.

Bet or no bet, Derek still felt like he was winning, with Casey’s pussy sliding along the length of his dick with every movement of her hips. 

Kissing her eagerly, he thrust upwards, hoping she would get the message and release him from this sweet torture and finally - _please, godamnit_ \- ride him already. Earlier, she had _begged_ him for this. He was seriously considering begging now.

As it was, Casey did get the message, and as much as she wanted to make him wait, there was no way she could deny _herself_ any longer. She pulled away, sitting back so she could angle herself properly, and reached between them to grab his resolutely hard dick, then sank down on him unceremoniously. 

She moaned, throwing her head back as he filled her completely, stretching her inside walls so deliciously she almost saw stars. “Derek…” she cried, leaning into him with her palms spread over his chest, while her hips moved back and forth to guide him in and out of her. “Oh my god…”

_Finally_ , Derek thought.

Seriously, it was like he had waited _years_ for this. His mind didn’t have the current ability to ponder just how true that statement was. His entire body was firing jolts of pleasure and nothing else mattered except the absolute goddess fucking herself on him. He drank in the sight, knowing he would probably replay this image in his mind for the rest of his life. 

He ran his hands up her sides, appreciating her body and seductive movements. “You’re so fucking hot, Case. Fuck…” 

Derek’s praise was like a caress over her skin. He said it freely, shamelessly, like it was a truth that couldn’t be untold, and it made Casey feel powerful, so undeniably desired and _wanted_.

Letting herself fall down on him with a groan, she stilled, looking back down. Some of her hair fell over her shoulder and into his face. She pushed it aside, unwilling to deprive herself of the sight in front of her. He looked so perfectly edible, she wanted to gobble him all up.

She leaned down for a taste of his mouth, running her tongue over his bottom lip. “You think I’m hot?”

There was no point in denying it. Derek bit Casey’s lip lightly as an answer. “Extremely.” He added, in case it wasn’t obvious. 

Sensing Casey was distracted, Derek flipped them again, taking back control, causing her to gasp as he thrust deeply. His mouth found her ear, knowing that any little taunt might turn her on even more. “Admit it.” He teased between deliberate strokes, “You find me… _irresistible_.”

His full weight was pressing down on her, and every calculated thrust of his hips brought him deeper into her core. That alone was enough to render her useless, but the way he taunted her was just _maddening_. She couldn’t resist the shiver that ran down her spine, having her tighten her hold on him, so that she didn’t completely lose herself.

“I…” Casey tried, her sentence drifting into a pathetic whine as Derek picked up a faster pace. She hid her face in the crook of his neck, her nails sinking into the skin of his back, as she bit down into his shoulder to muffle her moans. “Nnnnggggg.”

Derek took that as confirmation. Nails and teeth digging into his skin, he doubled down, stoking the flame. Every moan brought on by his thrusting brought Derek closer to the edge, he couldn’t get over all the naughty little sounds she made. Wanting a taste of her moans on his lips, he weaved his fingers through her hair, pulling her head back so he could kiss her. 

Pulling away from her lips, he braced his forehead against hers as he fucked her relentlessly. Casey cried out loudly.

“Aaaah,” she almost screamed, her head falling back into the pillow. “Don’t. Stoooooop.”

Derek’s lips latched onto Casey’s exposed neck, determined to leave his mark. His breath was starting to hitch as he maintained the intensity of his thrusts, hitting a perfect rhythm as Casey’s inner walls constricted around him.

Casey had never been fucked like this - had never really _fucked_ anyone before, kind of repulsed by the idea of such an impersonal act. There just wasn’t a place for emotion, a connection that she craved when being intimate with someone. As was his usual, Derek proved her otherwise.

Every time he pushed back into her was like striking a match, igniting her insides. He was hot and heavy in her arms, his bruising mouth claiming ownership on her throat, and every one of his sharp breaths and raspy groans vibrated through her endlessly. If she allowed herself a romantic thought, she’d say they were melting into each other, almost becoming one - that scared her a ~~lot~~ _little_.

But, she couldn’t get enough. Even though he was fucking the life out of her, it wasn’t enough. She was fully lit up, and felt that profound yearning for more radiating from all her extremities, pushing its way through her lips. “More,” she whispered so low she didn’t think he could hear her. She didn't even really know what she was asking for anyway. “Please, more.”

At this rate, Derek wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, that blissful feeling of anticipation bubbling inside him. He was high on Casey’s touch and the indescribable sensation of fucking her - dirty and desperate but with an underlying connection, passion, a sense of longing building steadily to his peak. 

When Casey said _more_ \- so quietly, like it was a secret, Derek was renewed with determination to drag this out and make it last, fending off reality for as long as possible to keep living in this phenomenal fantasy. 

But to do that, he had to pump the brakes a bit. So, he decided to make it intentional, slowing down almost torturously.

“Don’t sto-“ Casey objected weakly.

“If you want more, you're going to have to beg for me again.” He goaded, noticing the hint of desperation in his voice to see Casey in that position again, asking for him to ravish her.

“De-rek,” she complained. He had the _worst timing ever_. She was so close, all she needed was a _little_ more and she would be drifting off to ecstasy land. God, he was _so_ frustrating, it wasn’t even funny. It wasn't like she’d been putting up a fight, she had been very willing and compliant through this whole thing. She had _begged_ already, she couldn’t get more subdued than that. “Why are you like this?”

“Because.” Derek said cockily, stopping his movement inside of her and smirking down at her from above. “I know how much you secretly like it when I tease you.”

She hated when he was right.

“Ugh,” Casey uttered, trying to push her hips up to get him to keep doing what he’d been doing (her). He had no right to be that good - and she could tell that he thoroughly enjoyed her helpless response to him. If she could just get her legs to work, she would totally push him on his back and have her way with him again. Unfortunately, all strength had left her, only leaving this tingling feeling in her limbs. She had no choice. “Please, De-rek.”

Just what he wanted to hear. He pulled away, ignoring her small whimper of protest. “Turn over.” He instructed softly. Noting the tired suspicion in her eyes, he laughed, “Don’t worry Princess. I'll give you _exactly_ what you need.”

“Uh huh,” Casey said skeptically. Not that she actually had doubts, but if he could tease her without remorse, then so could she. Lifting a leg up, she pressed her foot into his chest and gently pushed at him. “And what exactly do you _think_ I need?”

He smiled devilishly, “Why don’t I _show_ you?”

“You better be sure you can live up to expectations, Venturi,” she teased and rolled over, smirking at him over her shoulder.

That one shook him a little bit but he was damn determined to rise to the challenge. He had set the bar pretty high. To win, he had to turn her into a puddle beneath him. He grabbed her by the hips and lifted, so that she was propped up on her knees, her ass perched beautifully in the air. She gasped at the sudden shift as he pressed into her backside, tantalizingly close to entering her again. 

Careful not to let his fingers shake, he placed his hand between her shoulder blades, pushing her down lightly, seriously hoping she was as turned on by this new position as him.

Casey was practically trembling at how much she liked this. She was shuddering under his warm hand pushing her down, ready for him to fully take her over.

“Like this...” Derek guided as her head rested on the pillow. His hand ran up the length of her back and gripped her ass, inciting her to arch into his touch. She wiggled her hips in encouragement, sighing delightfully as she rubbed against him, letting his cock slide against her waiting pussy.

The way Casey presented herself to him, ready to give up complete control, was unbelievably sexy. Firmly grasping her hips, Derek thrust into her, a low moan escaping his throat. He would never get used to the feeling of being inside her like this. The new angle hit differently, unlocking a whole new level of pleasure.

Casey responded keenly, relishing in the way he seemed to reach new depths, new tender spots to bury himself into. She moaned approvingly, the sound slightly muffled by the pillow, and let her body relax, sinking deeper into the mattress with every thrust.

Having her so submissive under him felt like he had the upper hand in their ongoing competition. Before she could snatch the lead again, he was going to take advantage of their current standing, and really show her that _he_ was in control - that she was _his._

He slowly picked up his pace, slamming into her pussy as her impassioned screams tore through the pillow. His fingers dug into her hips, pulling her back to meet each thrust.

“Aaaah,” Casey cried. “Fuuuuuuuck.”

“What's that Case?” He mocked breathlessly, not breaking stride, “Exceeds expectations?” 

“ _Ugh_ , godddddd,” she whined, barely hearing Derek through the echoes of her screams and the slamming of their bodies. If she sounded like a lustful wreck, she couldn’t care less at that moment, because the way he was pounding into her relentlessly threatened to make her come at any moment. “Yeeeeeeeesss.”

Sweet, sweet victory! “That's what I like to hear.” He said appreciatively with a dash of smugness, triumphantly pumping into her at that precise speed she liked. Her hips started welcoming each thrust, without him having to pull them close as they synched up in perfect rhythm. 

Unfiltered moans burst out of him, still drowned out by Casey’s cries, her inner walls convulsing around him. He was coming undone.

“Ca-seyyy,” he groaned involuntarily.

Her name was what did it - or more specifically Derek’s gruff, scratchy voice calling her name.

She came hard, legs thrashing as he kept hitting that perfect spot, her orgasm erupting from her like a blast made of pure euphoria. “De-reeeeeek!” She screamed, biting into the pillow as her whole body quivered in rapture. “Nngmmmmphah!”

The feeling of Casey releasing around him might have been the peak pleasure any human was capable of experiencing. But when she said his name like that - his favourite way now, he decided - his ecstasy soared even higher. Since provoking her into screaming his name was a time honoured tradition, he figured this was the gold-standard to aim for. 

The sensation wound up inside him, like a tightness forming deep in his guts. “Ahhhfff…fuck!” He strained as he finally let go with a rush of pure euphoria, her pussy massaging his twitching cock. “Casey, ohhh my god…” It was like everything between them had been building to this moment for years.

“Fuuuuuck,” Casey panted, grunting as she felt Derek slump on top of her. She went limp underneath him, indulging in the glory of this moment while she caught her breath. “Shit,” she said with a giggle, looking over her shoulder at the listless body lounging against her back, face squished between her shoulder blades.

All she could see was a messy mop of hair, honestly, but she imagined his slack features, mouth half open, dazed gaze. He was mumbling incoherently against her skin, while his breathing was still out of control. He’d done such a good job. Smiling, she contorted her arm, twisting behind her back to catch onto some stray locks of his hair, while happy little giggles flitted about her ribcage.

Derek’s brain was only a little bit broken. He panted against her skin, unable to string a sentence together, “That was…I - unhhhhh... _wow.._.”

Then reality started to set in a little bit, as her giggling reached his ears, her fingers grabbing at his hair. She didn’t seem to regret what just happened, at least not yet. But for Derek, regret was the furthest thing from how he felt - like in a galaxy far, far away. So, he was going to enjoy his contentment until the shoe dropped- until they had to face the consequences, bringing up the whole ‘ _what does this mean’_ thing. 

But until then, Casey was still giggling, so life was still good. He laughed tiredly against her and kissed the small of her back, her skin glistening with sweat. 

Satisfied, he collapsed onto the bed next to her, looking up into her happy face. He couldn’t help but grin back at her, a little shyly as her eyes traveled over him. She stretched out against his side. Instinctively, he kissed her, swallowing her laughter. He pulled away from the quick kiss and found their eyes locked.

Her smile softened as she seemed to gaze through him, with a look of curiosity. He swallowed, a bit unnerved by the intensity. But he had to admit, he was also curious about whatever was going on between them. He had no idea what she was thinking, and it was sort of eating at him. Instead of looking directly at her, he stared at her lips.

Casey practically held her breath while the silence stretched between them. It wasn’t heavy or restless, even though her heart had started hammering apprehensively sometime between his last kiss and that second his eyes drifted away from hers like he was too afraid to keep looking at her. She still felt light on the inside, Derek’s lips were still upturned in a gentle smile and his eyes, while scared (probably of what she was going to say), didn’t convey any misgivings about what happened. She took a deep breath, deciding that something would have to be said eventually.

“So…” Casey said softly, turning on her side. “That happened.”

Wracking his brain for the perfect way to sum it up, Derek settled on, “Yeah.” Unsure if he was ready to handle the seriousness of the conversation, he plastered on a sleepy smirk “Does this mean I _seriously_ have to do all the dishes for the entire semester?” 

Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline, “Damn right, you do.”

Derek was a man of his word. But he imagined it would be pretty hard to keep it up for the whole semester. Not to mention, he was probably going to pop a boner every time he washed a dish, which might get distracting. He figured at some point, Casey would get mad at him for his lazy efforts and he could challenge her again, double or nothing. The thought was _thrilling_ \- so thrilling that he was actually looking _forward_ to doing the dishes now. 

“Well…” He considered suggestively, his eyes meeting hers challengingly. “There’s still plenty of house rules left to negotiate.”

It was likely his low, seductive voice that sent the shivers down her spine, but there was also a promise hanging to his words, and she had a pretty good idea of how exactly these _negotiations_ would go down.

Staring back with confidence, Casey licked her lips as she returned Derek’s smirk. “You betcha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: Casey downloads _Cinder_ and accidentally swipes right on Derek.


	3. Matching Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey downloads _Cinder_ and accidentally swipes right on Derek. An IM story. Rated T.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes emojis and gifs. (Version without them on [FF.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13575694/3/One-Step-at-a-Time))

Casey couldn’t figure out how to work this _Cinder_ thing. It wasn’t even her idea, she’d let Emily convince her that this would be a good way to meet guys. So far, all she’d succeeded in doing was uploading the same picture twice, accidentally matching with an account for a _dog,_ and getting an eyeful of dick pics - which she couldn’t unsee.

She wasn’t really feeling this whole dating app trend. She didn’t believe she could meet the love of her life that way. It was totally superficial. You couldn’t decide if you wanted to spend the rest of your life with someone based entirely on their appearance.

Okay, _maybe_ she’d swiped left on a few guys because they weren’t attractive to her - but she was only playing by the rules! Rules were very important! And maybe this was kind of an experiment, because so far _her_ way hadn’t proved fruitful in uncovering prince charming. According to Emily, Casey had terrible taste in men. Casey hated to admit it, but looking back on all her previous specimens, there could definitely be some improvement made to the formula.

So she swiped. At least until she got a full grasp on how this worked. 

Left, right, left, right. Easy, right?

It had easily been a couple of hours when she found _his_ profile.

_Derek, 26. Down for an adventure?_ 😏

Of course, _he_ would be on here; like she actually needed _proof_ that he was completely shallow, flaky and promiscuous. _Ugh_.

He’d totally picked strategic pictures for his profile too. He looked really handsome in the first one (she was just being objective! This was what any other girl saw when they looked at his pictures), sitting on a curb and leaning against a brick wall, with his signature smirk, leather jacket, and his camera in one hand.

Then there was Derek - _shirtless!-_ on the beach in Mexico with that rescue dog he hadn’t stopped talking about in the family group chat. 

Though It was the last one she guessed was supposed to seal the deal. It was a candid that she had taken sometime last summer, one of those times when he had let his guard down, and actually smiled at something she’d said. It was a really sweet smile, and the sun was right behind him, giving this impression that he was glowing in the soft light of dusk.

Pffft! As if she couldn’t see right through what he was doing!

Totally swiping left. 

Or was it right?

_You and Derek are a match!_

“What?” Casey muttered, eyes growing wide as she stared disbelievingly at her phone. “... WHAT?!”

* * *

Derek swiped through Cinder absentmindedly. He wasn’t super invested. The app had its uses, but even hook-ups were more satisfying with some chase involved, online dating was too easy for that. And he had to be careful about the crazies out there, girls who got possessive way too quickly after meeting up, even just for coffee.

As for relationships, Derek had been unlucky for a while. Every so often he would stumble across someone and want more than something strictly physical. For the most part, the relationships were good - short, but happy. There was always something missing though, and he was never fully committed. Whatever he was missing, he sure as hell wasn’t going to find it on Cinder. 

His thumb paused from it’s automatic swiping as _her_ profile popped up. _No way_ , Derek thought, Casey would _not_ have this app! But there she was, smiling up at him coyly. If there was any doubt left in his mind, it was driven away by the fact that he had taken the picture himself, the last time he saw her, over Christmas. As a semi-professional photographer, he was tasked with taking the entire family’s Christmas photos. 

He remembered the exact moment the picture was snapped. Casey had dragged him unwittingly down the street so she could have a better backdrop. Annoyed at first by her high-maintenance attitude, he quickly started getting into it, framing her creatively in the way that most captured her essence. It was the best picture he had taken that day. Casey looked ethereal with light snowflakes in her hair, poised and graceful against the wintery background. 

She hadn’t posted any other pictures, just the one. Her bio was simple: _Casey, 25. Dancer, writer, dreamer._ 🌼

Derek’s thumb held his fate as it hovered over Casey’s profile. 

_Fuck it,_ he thought, swiping right. What did he have to lose? Most likely she would see him and swipe left, and he could take some small victory in interrupting her day. She would never know that he swiped right - unless she had a premium membership, which was unlikely. On the off chance that she did, he could talk his way around it, no problem. 

The possibility weighed on his mind though… what if she swiped right too?

He got his answer a few hours later. Playing video games, he checked his phone and saw the notification about their match. He dropped everything, launching the app immediately. 

She swiped right! Did she know it was him?! 

Should he message her? He stared at his screen, his mind grasping at straws for something to send her. It turned out he didn’t have to think very hard though, because she messaged him first.

* * *

**Casey:** DEREK! Explain yourself at once!

**Derek:** I will if you will.

**Casey:** I SWIPED LEFT

\- This stupid thing hates me I stg

\- Is this some kind of prank?!?!

**Derek** : HA! 

\- Likely story Case ;) 

\- I bet you figured I would swipe left so you just went for it

**Casey:** Shut up jerk!

\- It’s an app malfunction. My best prospects right now are you or a golden retriever.

\- Mom will never understand my choice to marry into the Canine family. I blame you for this unfortunate turn of events.

**Derek:** Seems like one hell of a coincidence for an app malfunction. But hey. Whatever excuse you want to go with

\- How is it my fault that the only other person to swipe right on you was actually a dog? 

\- You should really be thanking me for at least giving you some options

**Casey:** Only you would be so full of yourself.

\- Why did YOU swipe right?

**Derek:** Simple. 

\- I swipe right on everyone. I don’t even look

\- I like to see whats biting before reeling anything in

\- You still going with ‘app malfunction’? 

**Casey:** You’re disgusting, Derek. I really shouldn’t be surprised.

\- And I’m still going with it because it is. What. Happened!!!

\- Though your persistence to believe otherwise is quite concerning. You must be delusional if you think I have any kind of interest in you.

**Derek:** Just calling it how I see it.

\- Besides. I use this app for its intended purposes. If its so disgusting then why are you here?

\- In my DMs no less 

**Casey:** You are such a jerk Derek Venturi

\- Is it really that wrong to believe there are some decent guys out there looking for a real connection? Not everyone is like you, Derek. Some of us actually want to find love, not just meaningless one night stands. **  
**

**Derek:** So you went looking for love and found yourself here???

\- Hate to break it to you Princess but this is NOT the place. 

\- Take it from someone whos been down this road. If you go looking for something more on here youll be disappointed

**Casey:** I’m keeping my options open.

\- What do you mean, you’ve been down this road? When were YOU disappointed?

**Derek** : Believe it or not. Im not just looking to hook up. I just go with whatever feels right

\- And Ive tried meeting people on here but it never works out

\- Seriously. Its a waste of time.

**Casey:** Yet here you are.

\- In my DMs no less

\- 😏

**Derek:** Hey YOU messaged ME!

\- Remember?

**Casey:** Because YOU apparently have such low standards that you’ll swipe right on ANYONE.

**Derek:** At least I get matches.

\- How IS my competition by the way? A golden retriever might be tough to beat

**Casey:** For you? Definitely. Toby is nice, loyal and would do anything for me. Beat that.

**Derek:** Yep. I gotta admit

\- I think Toby has me beat

\- The only one who could compete with Toby is Angus. Have you seen a picture of my new dog yet? 

**Casey:** Yes, I have. Like 1000 times in the family group chat. Also it’s on your profile.

\- Though I had to look through my fingers to protect my eyes from all the nudity.

**Derek:** If youre scared of nudity then youre DEFINITELY in the wrong place 😂

**Casey:** I’m not scared of nudity. It’s the sight of YOUR shirtless body that’s kind of hard to look at. Ever heard of going to the gym?

**Derek:** And yet you still swiped right. Didnt you? 🤔

\- You and 90% of the women I swipe right on

\- Remind me again. How many people have YOU matched with? 

**Casey:** You know, I’m starting to think you actually wanted me to swipe right.

**Derek:** It HAS been pretty entertaining watching you try to back peddle after getting caught

**Casey:** I don’t know. I think you’re the one back peddling.

\- Do you know the meaning of the word: projection?

**Derek:** Projection…

\- Oh! You mean that thing YOURE doing right now? 

\- That ‘app malfunction’ excuse is weak at best.

**Casey:** Let’s pretend for curiosity’s sake that I did do it on purpose.

\- What would be your next move?

* * *

He didn’t answer. That was fine. No biggie. It wasn’t like Casey waited twenty minutes with bated breath for his response or anything.

She was... entertained! That was all. In truth, even though they’d seen each other at Christmas, they hadn’t engaged in proper banter for a while. And maybe she was also a _tiny_ bit curious about what he would say - as part of her experiment!

Derek _was_ an interesting study subject, in a way one might observe a species in its natural habitat to make up theories and draw conclusions. She could have something to learn from his perspective on things - not that she would ever admit it to him! But it might provide some insight into a version of dating that she’d never considered before.

In any case, he didn’t answer. So really, she didn’t need to defend herself for asking a hypothetical question, or justify her disappointment when the results of her research came back inconclusive. 

* * *

Derek stared unblinkingly at the bold question on his screen until it started to warp his vision. He rubbed his face. 

_This was a trap_.

He considered changing the subject but that would just prove he was back-peddling. What was she _thinking,_ throwing out such a dangerous question like that? Suddenly, Derek realized that the whole thing seemed a little risky - what exactly were they _doing_ here? No lines had been crossed, per se, but he figured neither of them would be sharing this with the fam as some kind of funny anecdote any time soon. 

Distracting himself, he put his phone down and played some video games. Every five minutes or so, he would check their messages to see if she changed the subject herself, to no avail. She was still expecting a response. He groaned.

* * *

**Derek:** Beats me. 

\- I make things up as I go. The only way to know for sure how Id react would be to put me in that situation.

\- But I guess we'll never know since it was just an app malfunction.

\- Isnt that right Case? 

**Casey:** Right.

\- It was.

\- But it would be possible to simulate such a scenario.

**Derek:** Go on...

**Casey:** I may assume the role of an interested party, in order to determine your potential answer to the situation at hand.

**Derek:** In other words…

\- You want to flirt with me because youre curious to see how Id react? 

\- So THATS why you swiped right to begin with! 😏

**Casey:** For the last time, that was a mistake. 😤

\- But since it happened, I suggest we make the most of it.

\- Think of it as an experiment.

**Derek:** Ok Keener. I’ll bite.

\- If you really were an ‘interested party’ how exactly would you approach me?

**Casey:** I’d start with… Hi?

**Derek:** Lame.

\- Normally on an app like this that would be the end of the conversation. Uness the girl is super hot or something

\- I might be inclined to give you a chance though

\- Hey. Love your profile pic. Must have been great modeling with such a professional photographer!

**Casey:** Why thank you.

\- It was, actually. You seem interested in photography yourself. Are you looking for a new model?

**Derek:** I am yeah

\- But the thing is… I only work with people I know I can trust

\- Guess we will have to get to know each other better 😏

**Casey:** I would love that. 

\- I am an open book. What would you like to know?

**Derek:** Well what I know about you from your profile is that you’re a dancer, a writer, a dreamer, you like snow, and you’re gorgeous. 

\- So, tell me more about those qualities ;)

**Casey:** Well I do like snow.

\- But I much prefer warm weather. I like to get all hot and sweaty in the summer. 

\- What about you?

**Derek:** Yeah summers gr8 lol

\- But in winter there are more excuses to share body heat.

**Casey:** You have a point there. 

\- Lucky for me, it’s still cold outside.

**Derek:** I have a blanket we could share. If youre interested.

**Casey:** Really Derek?! We can share a blanket?! 

\- Is THAT your killer line?

\- How do you get any girl to sleep with you with lines like that?!

**Derek:** Maybe you have a dirty mind Casey. Its just a blanket

\- Besides. It’s more subtle than ‘I like to get all hot and sweaty in the summer’

\- But fine then lmao. My blanket then hahaha you can freeze 😘

**Casey:** You weren’t complaining when I said it!

\- And it’s rude to keep the blanket all to yourself when there’s a woman there who’s perfectly willing to share her body heat with you, jerk.

**Derek:** Oh, are you now?

**Casey:** That’s the whole point of my character, Derek!

**Derek:** So youre playing a character whose sole purpose is to get with me? 

\- Bold creative choice there Casey. Wonder what inspired you 🤔

\- I would have thought your character would be an independent woman with deep complexities beyond just her sexuality. Its a bit demeaning, don’t you think?

**Casey:** There’s nothing wrong with a woman who wants to explore her sexuality.

\- Anyway, she’s definitely complex, she is obviously dysfunctional if she’s trying to get with you.

**Derek:** Believe me. You dont have to convince me on that first part

\- If shes THAT into me shes gotta have her reasons. So what are they?

\- Her reasons.

**Casey:** Are you questioning my character’s motivations?

**Derek:** Maybe I am.

**Casey:** You realize that she’s fictional, right?

**Derek:** All good fictional characters have strong motivations

\- So what is it about me that has her so eager to jump my bones?

**Casey:** Obviously it’s not about you, she’s just lonely and desperate.

**Derek:** That’s a shame. 

\- I’ll have to let her down easy. 

\- Lonely and desperate isn’t really my type.

**Casey:** Well you wouldn’t know if she really is lonely and desperate because she’s good at hiding it.

\- Boom. Character depth.

**Derek:** You can’t fake chemistry Case.

\- We either have it or we don’t.

**Casey:** Fine, fine. I will alter the character so that she really is into you.

\- She thinks you are so smart and funny and attractive. All the good stuff.

\- Now proceed.

**Derek:** Ah yes of course. Why wouldnt she? 

\- I’ll share my body heat with you any time. Just say the word.

**Casey:** That’s it? That easy?

**Derek:** You calling my bluff? Ive got the blanket right here

**Casey:** I just thought you’d play hard to get a little. Make it more challenging.

\- Oh well, so much for this experiment.

**Derek:** Casey.

\- A guy playing hard to get on Cinder is pretty much unheard of. 

\- And the day a hot girl asks me to share my body heat with her… and I attempt to STALL? 

\- Take me. To the. Emergency room.

**Casey:** Well we haven’t determined her level of attractiveness. How hot is she really?

**Derek:** Okay. Fair. 

\- What does she look like?

**Casey:** I’ve been assuming that she looked like me.

**Derek:** Oh well in that case

\- Idk still take me to the doctor or smt, check if I have a fever

**Casey:** You’re saying... you would only turn me down if you had a fever?

**Derek:** Yeah sure sure just dont let it go to your head

**Casey:** I won’t. I guess.

\- Fine.

\- That’s a very tempting offer. But how do I know you’re not a creep or something?

**Derek:** Good question. Lotta psychos out there on the internet. Can never be too careful

\- Maybe YOU are the creep. That photo is too good to be true. 

\- (And you can let that one go to your head… but only a little)

**Casey:** Derek, you took that picture.

**Derek:** I did? Im starting to lose track of who Im talking to here

\- Real Casey? Fictional Casey?

\- Have we met before gorgeous? 

**Casey:** Idiot.

**Derek:** ;)

**Casey:** Fictional Casey then.

\- Maybe there’s no way for you to know if I’m a creep or not. Maybe you’ll just have to live a little dangerously.

**Derek:** Hey thats MY line!

\- I’ll accept the risk. Will you?

**Casey:** Real me: 😝

\- Fictional me: I also accept the risk.

\- But only because the dog is cute.

**Derek:** Angus gets all the ladies

\- So is there a fictional Derek too or is there only one of me?

**Casey:** I don’t know…

\- Is there?

**Derek:** Nah. Im one of a kind. 

\- And Im already getting real Casey and fictional Casey mixed up. We dont need to throw another Derek in the mess, hes just unnecessary competition for me. 

\- Remind me again… what was this experiment supposed to prove?

**Casey:** It wasn’t supposed to prove anything.

\- I was just curious to know how you do it.

**Derek:** Do what? Flirt with you?

**Casey:** Just in general.

**Derek:** Why?

**Casey:** Because apparently you’re better at this than I am. Thought maybe I could pick something up.

**Derek:** If you wanted flirting lessons, you could have just asked 😏

**Casey:** Look I don’t need you making fun of me, this is embarrassing enough as it is.

**Derek:** Jeez. Im guessing youre new to this app so just give it time. How long has it even been?

\- Ive been here longer than I care to admit, okay?

\- You clearly already know how to flirt and your picture does 90% of the work anyway

\- If by now you have seriously only matched with me and a DOG then you either have some oddly specific tastes or there really IS an app malfunction

**Casey:** That was really sweet.

\- Why are you being nice to me?

**Derek:** Its been known to happen from time to time. 

\- Youre always so surprised

**Casey:** If by ‘from time to time’ you mean ‘very few and far between’, then yeah you can say it surprises me when it happens.

\- You’re only nice when you want to be.

\- So what gives?

**Derek:** Im almost always nice to you nowadays. Its not like when we were teenagers

\- We just never talk or see each other so it feels few and far between

\- That’s what gives Casey.

**Casey:** I guess you’re right...

\- Thanks...

\- I’ll give this app more time then.

**Derek:** Im just saying Case. Theres no Cinder midterm you have to worry about

\- And as for giving it some more time, sure. Youll get the hang of it. Just dont go into it hoping to become an expert

\- Its not as fun as it sounds. Especially if youre looking for the real deal.

**Casey:** You know, you really are starting to sound like a good big brother :)

**Derek:** Step*

**Casey:** Does it really make a difference?

**Derek:** Yup.

\- Wait...

\- Was fictional Casey still my step sister??

**Casey:** I don’t think so?

\- Tbh I didn’t think that far about it.

**Derek:** Guess it wasnt a big deal either way then... if we just ignored it

\- Would be pretty weird if she was my sister though, dont you think? 🤔

**Casey:** Fictional Casey doesn’t have to be any of those things. She can be whatever I want her to be.

**Derek:** And what do you want her to be?

**Casey:** I don’t know. 

\- I just sometimes wish I could be more like her.

**Derek:** So, your fantasy self then.  
  
\- How come she has done nothing but flirt with me this entire time?

**Casey:** Maybe she has the guts to do things I don’t.

**Derek:** Does that mean fictional Casey was the one who swiped right?

**Casey:** If she did, she didn’t tell me.

\- She probably had her reasons.

**Derek:** While I would love to use the split personality excuse, theres only one of me who could have swiped right

**Casey:** I bet you wish you could split yourself into more than one now, what with all the swiping and fish biting and all of that.

**Derek:** You really fell for that? 😂 Its the oldest line in the book

\- Plus, I took that picture. I’d notice it anywhere.

**Casey:** So what. You did it on purpose?

**Derek:** Well I WAS going to swipe left. But there must have been an app malfunction or something. ️

**Casey:** I swear to fucking GOD

\- It’s really what happened

\- Fuck it, you know what, I don’t care if you don’t believe me

\- Because even if I DID do it on purpose, then so did you

\- So there

**Derek:** You know maybe there IS a fictional Derek.

\- Hes the one who swiped right.

\- That way real Derek can just blame everything on fictional Derek and get away with it. Thats how it seems to work at least. 

\- Hey maybe fictional Derek has a big thing for real Casey. Thinks shes funny, smart, attractive, all those good things. I wonder how she would react if he flirted with her?

**Casey:** I can tell you’re being passive-aggressive.

\- You don’t have to act like such a child about it.

**Derek:** Im not the immature one here. 

\- Fine. The app malfunctioned coincidentally when you came across your step brothers profile and forced you to swipe right. You didnt do it on purpose.

\- But you DID come in here wanting to roleplay some fantasy situation where you dont have to be my step sister and can flirt with me all you want. Trying to get me to admit I find you hot. 

\- And when I try to point out what youre doing you just blame it on your alter ego and pretend not to know what the hell is going on

\- What kind of game are you playing? 

**Casey:** Forget it, Derek.

**Derek:** I really cant. 

\- How much of fictional Casey was really just you? Cuz its been me this whole time

**Casey:** Just let it go okay

\- I can’t do this with you right now

**Derek:** Is that what real Casey wants?

**Casey:** There’s only what Real Casey wants.

**Derek:** Im still having a hard time figuring out what exactly she wants from me…

**Casey:** Nothing.

**Derek:** Alright then.

\- Have it your way.

* * *

For the rest of the week, Casey spent most of her time going through and obsessing about their whole Cinder conversation - over and over. She was capable of admitting when she’d done something stupid okay, and this thing that she tried to do with Derek - that was completely mental. What had she been thinking? Flirting with him, even under pretence, like it wasn’t so utterly wrong to be hitting on your step-brother on a dating app.

She had been curious, part of her had always wondered what it would have been like between them if their parents hadn’t married. But it was dangerous, because Derek saw right through her like an open window. He could tell when she lied even before _she_ did - and wasn’t that just messed up?

Maybe she was good at pretending and lying to herself because it made things easier; she didn’t need to face or accept something that wasn’t real.

He unmatched her at some point, or deleted his account, she assumed, because she was caught off guard one time when she went to check out his pictures for the thousandth time and didn’t have access to his profile anymore.

It wasn’t a big deal, she did remember what he looked like, she didn’t need pictures to remind her. And furthermore, once she’d finally figured out how to actually work the thing, the app proved quite helpful in her search for hot guys to hook up with (pretending it was more than that would be pointless anyway), so she didn’t need his input or whatever.

She didn’t need him. She didn’t want him, or anything to do with him. So obviously, when he eventually showed up on her feed again, she…

Sigh.

She swiped right. (Because pretending she could do otherwise would be pointless anyway.)

* * *

Derek tried to take his mind off Casey (with pitiful results at first). He re-read their messages a million times, but it only made him feel frustrated and confused. He felt like an idiot for showing her some of his cards while she was so adamant not to show any of her own. Whenever he managed to catch a glimpse of them, she would tuck them tightly to her chest and lie through her teeth. Even when he swallowed his pride and let his bluff drop, she refused to move even an _inch_. It didn't help that she was such a terrible liar, her transparency just added to his frustration. 

She basically showed that she was into him, but that she would never admit it or actually cross that line - just dance on it and feign ignorance while trying to provoke him into outing himself. 

At least it confirmed what he already suspected to be true. There was something unspoken between them. Now half-spoken under false pretence and manipulative framing, but there nonetheless. He always figured it was a non-issue since Casey would never acknowledge it. But she kind of _did_ acknowledge it with her little _experiment_ , even if she was denying it the whole time. 

It was torturing him. So he deleted his Cinder account. Out of sight, out of mind.

If Derek was being truly honest, he wanted something real. One night stands weren't cutting it anymore. He just couldn't find the right person, someone who excited him enough. It was pretty clear he could never have something _real_ with _Casey_ \- aside from the obvious reason of her being his step-sister, she refused to be real with him. She still maintained that front that they built as teenagers, even though he had let that drop ages ago. 

He tried meeting people the old fashioned way, which led to a terrible dry spell. Then, his friend set him up with someone. Caroline - Care for short. 

Care was great. She was fun-loving and competitive, and insanely clever in ways that took him off guard. They were even exclusive. Derek was finally starting to forget about Casey, letting himself imagine being happy with Care. It felt like a real possibility until two weeks into dating when he accidentally, mortifyingly called her ‘Case’ in the throws of passion. She had been cool about it, she assumed Case was an ex since he had never mentioned his step-sister to her before. But after that moment, things felt weird between them. Care wasn't acting any differently, but Derek just felt a disconnect. And he started thinking about Casey again, all the time, trying to piece together those hidden parts of her mind she kept so under wraps. 

He tried to make it work, but Care broke up with him, because she could sense he wasn't emotionally invested anymore. He let her go, and it didn't feel like a loss, like it should have. The only thing he felt was a slight annoyance at Casey for apparently ruining his chance at happiness with anyone else. 

What he really needed was answers, or closure, or _something_ from her. That's when he re-downloaded Cinder. Maybe he would find her again, maybe this time it would be different. He needed to know. He made his profile exactly the way it was before (because why fix what wasn’t broken?).

He swiped left for about half an hour, wondering if she would even have an account anymore, until he saw her picture. _The_ picture. 

He swiped right without any hesitation, willingly letting himself get dragged back into her web. 

_You and Casey are a match!_

Derek gaped at his phone, his chest rising and falling anxiously with his shaky breath. She couldn't pass _this_ off as another app malfunction, could she?

Swallowing his fear of the unknown, Derek messaged her, determined to find some answers.

* * *

**Derek:** Would you look who it is? 😏

\- We gotta stop meeting like this Case 

**Casey:** I thought you deleted your account.

\- It was great while it lasted. 😔

**Derek:** I did. This is a new one

\- You know how it goes. You meet someone, it doesnt work out, you download Cinder. 

\- It is how it is

\- You could have swiped left. But you didnt.

**Casey:** I’m just using the app for its intended purpose. You see something you want, you swipe right. Isn’t it how it works?

**Derek:** Seems like youve got the hang of it yeah **.** Are you saying that you want me?

\- Or maybe Angus? No judgement here Casey. The heart wants what the heart wants

**Casey:** I swore off dogs since what happened with Toby. I don’t like to talk about it.

\- So

\- I guess that leaves you.

**Derek:** Is that so?

\- Because last time we talked you said you didnt want anything from me. What changed?

**Casey:** I reacted badly.

\- That wasn’t fair to you.

\- I’m sorry.

**Derek:** Hmm…

\- Im tempted to forgive you 

\- But just so we’re clear, who exactly am I forgiving? There isnt some third Casey who comes out only for apologies, is there?

**Casey:** No, it’s just me.

\- No fake or split personalities.

**Derek:** Then consider it water under the bridge

\- Now that we're finally alone though… 

\- Tell me… have you had any luck finding something real on this app?

**Casey:** Not really…

\- But that’s okay!

\- I decided to try something else.

**Derek:** Oh yeah? Whats that?

**Casey:** Just enjoying the full spectrum of what Cinder has to offer, instead of trying to make it into what it isn’t.

**Derek:** Interesting.

\- I may have underestimated Cinder. I never had any luck here finding anything more than a one night stand. But my buddy is getting married. Turns out he met his fiance here 

\- And as it turns out I dont have the best luck outside of this app either

**Casey:** I came to the same conclusion tbh. Your friend is probably one in a million.

\- I never thought I would see the day Derek Venturi couldn’t find a date. Life really is full of surprises.

**Derek:** Getting dates isnt the problem. Thats the easy part 

\- Why dont we circle back to you saying you wanted me. Im very interested to hear more about that.

**Casey:** Oh are you?

**Derek:** I swiped right. Didnt I? 

**Casey:** You did.

**Derek:** And what does that tell you?

**Casey:** It tells me that… maybe you’re curious like I am.

**Derek:** Maybe I am. 

\- Does that scare you

**Casey:** Why would it scare me?

**Derek:** Because its a dangerous road to go down

\- Are you seriously open to accepting that risk? Cuz I am. Ive always been too curious for my own good. But you're careful.

**Casey:** I believe that we are both responsible adults able to behave with maturity and wisdom in regards to casual encounters. I don’t see why there should be a problem.

**Derek:** Hard to imagine there is a responsible, mature, wise way to have a casual encounter with your step sister. 

\- But even if there was. You should know... Im done with casual hook ups.

**Casey:** What?

\- You’re…

\- What?

**Derek:** Yeah yeah get it all out

\- Derek Venturi looking to settle down. I never thought Id see the day either

**Casey:** I don’t believe you.

\- You literally just reinstalled Cinder after a breakup.

\- How does that spell ‘wants to settle down’?

**Derek:** Im not exactly using this app for its intended purpose

\- Unless its intended purpose is to swipe left on everyone until you find your step sister because youre too curious to know if she'd swipe right again.

**Casey:** If you wanted to talk to me you could have called or texted. 

**Derek:** You said you wanted nothing to do with me.

\- And this time I knew if you swiped right it wouldnt be an accident.

**Casey:** Okay. Well, it wasn’t.

\- An accident.

\- I thought this could be a do over… You know… Real Casey and Real Derek? Get the full Cinder experience.

\- But I guess you’re not looking for that anymore, so I don’t know where that leaves us.

**Derek:** Youre telling me…

\- That you would hook up with me. No strings attached? And thats all you want? 

\- Like literally tonight even

\- ?

**Casey:** Tonight or whenever. That’s what I thought this was about. Just… try it once, so that we know what it’s like, and then we don’t have to be curious anymore.

**Derek:** Thats…

\- Okay. Yeah.

**Casey:** What about you being done with casual hook ups?

**Derek:** Im still alive arent I??

\- And I dont have a fever so

\- Im calling your bluff. 

\- Come find me. You know where I live.

* * *

**Casey:** So last night was…

**Derek:** I hope youre about to say mind blowing. Because it was.

**Casey:** I was going to say pretty great, but yeah that too.

**Derek:** Did it satisfy your curiosity?

**Casey:** Yup. Satisfied. Completely.

**Derek:** Right. Well since we know what it would be like now, theres no reason to keep wondering

\- I guess that means back to normal

\- And since I was serious about being done with one night stands, I officially have no more reason to be on Cinder.

**Casey:** Of course. That makes sense.

**Derek:** Unless you can think of any other reason for me to stick around 😅

**Casey:** I don’t… think so? I mean if we need to talk to each other we can still text. If we have to.

**Derek:** Ok…

\- Text me then or whatever.

\- Because Im done with this app.

* * *

As Casey stared at her phone, the words ‘ _this user does not exist_ ’ staring tauntingly back at her, she attempted to convince herself that she was okay with the way things went down.

She’d gotten what she wanted - which turned out to be an out of this world sexual experience that was indescribable in human words - so she really had nothing to complain about.

If it stung a little bit that Derek chose _now_ to decide that he wanted to stop fooling around and settle down instead, then she would get over it. He’d closed the door. Fine. That was okay. He was totally entitled to want stability and commitment and… love.

Really, he deserved all of that as much as anyone else. She was really flattered, in a way, that he’d made one last exception for her, like it was as important to him as it was to her. Maybe he felt he couldn’t move forward without getting _whatever this was_ out of his system. She would feel the same, if she were in his place.

That had kinda been the sentiment behind this whole thing to begin with. There had been an opportunity to see it through, they did it ~~multiple times~~ , and now they were all done and ready to move on to the next chapter of their lives. Derek would move on and find some girl and fall in love, and Casey would… still be on Cinder.

It was odd to find herself here, considering she’d practically been ready to settle down her whole life. She had aspired to it since childhood, dead set on her goals, eyes on the prize, plans set in stone. And yet… she was the one hooking up with strangers and having one night stands.

Weeks passed, and she just wasn’t feeling it. She wasn’t interested in getting to know these guys (they were honestly boring) or even in seeing them more than once. They were out of mind the second she closed the door on them, and the next thing she knew, she was back in her bed, in her underwear, and texting Derek.

* * *

Derek didn't know what he expected. It was supposed to be a one-time, no-strings-attached kind of deal. Maybe he predicted that sleeping together would make it hard for her to ignore any other underlying feelings she might have for him - besides curiosity and lust. But she seemed content to leave it at that. He couldn't help but feel disappointed. 

But also relieved. 

Pursuing some kind of relationship with Casey would have been messy. He still would have done it if given the chance, too curious for his own good to see where it might lead. As long as that door was open, it controlled him. But he put it out there and she didn't bite, so the door was closed for good now. And he couldn't bring himself to regret what happened. For all it was, it was still the best sex he ever had. _Worth it_.

And that was all it took for him to get over himself and start developing actual feelings for someone - someone who wasn’t his step-sister at least. 

He met her on the bus, the day after deleting Cinder. They kept catching each other's eyes until she eventually came and sat next to him boldly, introducing herself as Hannah. They bonded over their shared interest in the indie film community, and how she had acted in a couple shorts that were featured at Toronto Film Festival. He got off at his stop (ok, the stop after that) with her information.

They really hit it off afterwards, texting constantly. One good date led to two, led to the first real girlfriend Derek had in years. It was a few weeks in, and even though it was still early, he felt like he could see a future with Hannah. She even hooked him up with some people in the film industry so he could start getting involved in some real projects. 

He was happier than he had been in years now that nothing was holding him back. He could go most days without thinking about Casey. Those pesky _what ifs_ that used to keep him up at night didn't seem to ring with so many possibilities anymore. 

And that would have been the end of things, but then Casey's texts started rolling in, late at night…

* * *

**Casey:** The Leafs won last night!

**Derek:** Hell yeah they did! 

\- Watched it at The Garrison. People went wild. Best game of the season so far!

**Casey:** That’s awesome! So what are you doing tonight?

**Derek:** Nm. Everyones busy so its just me and a bowl of popcorn. 

\- U?

**Casey:** And Angus, right? 😝

\- Just having a quiet night in.

**Derek:** Always. Hes snuggling up to me right now actually. Its cute but he snores like a jackhammer.

**Casey:** So he gets that from you then

**Derek:** Hey! My snoring is NOT that bad!

\- Yours is worse dont lie

**Casey:** I absolutely do not snore! Take it back!

**Derek:** Am I going to have to sneak into your apartment and record you for proof?

\- Because you absolutely DO snore. Im surprised your neighbors havent complained

**Casey:** I’m too light a sleeper for you to sneak up on me.

\- I’d end up hitting you in the head, probably tying you up and then you would never be allowed to leave.

**Derek:** Thats assuming you could physically overpower me. Idk youre pretty tiny

\- Even if you did somehow manage to tie me up I could escape

**Casey:** I can overpower you with my wit!

\- And I promise once you’re tied up there won’t be any escape.

**Derek:** I can live with that 

\- As long as you feed me well enough

**Casey:** I will 🙃

\- A balanced and healthy diet.

\- Cross my heart.

**Derek:** Ew well then this isnt going to work 

\- I guess we’ll have to negotiate the terms of my release then.

**Casey:** Your release~ is already included in the package.

\- You just won’t be allowed to leave after.

**Derek:** Once you untie me I can just go 🤔 

\- What are you going to do… hold my phone hostage? 😂

**Casey:** Who said anything about untying you. 😅

\- Can’t reach your phone when your hands are tied behind your back.

**Derek:** …

\- I thought you were already satisfied.

\- Completely.

**Casey:** Funny thing, even after a great meal, you get hungry again eventually.

**Derek:** You know there are these cool apps now where you can order food to your house right from your phone. A quick and easy way to satisfy those passing cravings.

\- The wonders of technology.

**Casey:** I do make use of those. But they never have what I want on the menu.

\- My last meal was unsatisfying. 🙁

**Derek:** Bummer.

\- I had this great meal once. Seriously. My favorite. Best of all time. 

\- But I guess some experiences are a ‘once in a lifetime’ kinda deal.

**Casey:** I really have to ask.

\- Do you have a fever?

**Derek:** No.

\- I told you Casey. Im done with casual. 

\- If you still dont believe me, ask my girlfriend.

**Casey:** Wow. That was quick.

\- I didn’t know.

\- Congrats I guess.

**Derek:** Thanks I guess. 🙄

* * *

Derek felt a little guilty for dropping the girlfriend bomb like that, but he had to shut Casey’s flirting down somehow, and to be honest, he was kind of annoyed with her. She wanted it to be a one-time thing, and it was. Now, when he was finally starting to move on, she was sucking him back into her web.

Even if he wasn’t in a relationship he wouldn’t - okay that was a lie. He couldn’t be too mad at her, he supposed. Even though he was serious about being done with hook ups, he wouldn’t have passed up the opportunity for a second night of no-strings-attached skin on skin with her if he was single. It was just too tempting. He would have _lept_ at the chance, and he would have felt like shit afterwards probably, because he would never get over her that way. And being caught up on Casey - which was guaranteed to go nowhere - would just stand in the way of whatever he might have with someone else, someone he could actually be with, like Hannah. He could be happy with Hannah. 

He wasn’t some high school kid who didn’t know what he wanted to do with his life anymore. He was actually building towards something, great friends, a growing career in directing which he was passionate about, and a sweet, beautiful girlfriend. There could be kids someday in his distant, but not too distant future. He was almost 27, he had plans. Fucking his step-sister on the side wasn’t really going to fit in with the whole thing, and she made it pretty clear she wasn’t looking for anything more than that. 

Letting Casey back in could ruin everything. He had to tread lightly.

The worst part was how much he wanted to let her back in. A new what-if was torturing him; What if Casey did want more, what then? But, he reminded himself to stay sane - she _didn’t_.

The next day, when Hannah greeted him at their usual lunch spot, he felt a confusing twinge of appreciation, guilt, and dread as he attempted to act normal. She even asked what was on his mind and he made something up about having a bad sleep the night before. 

How exactly was he supposed to explain his step-sister baggage to his _girlfriend_? He couldn’t. He wasn’t about to tell _anyone_ about it. He had this whole part of himself, this whole inner world that he only shared with Casey. And it pissed him off because he realized with brutal clarity as he looked at Hannah, happy and unassuming, that he would break up with her in a heartbeat if Casey said the right thing. He hated himself for it.

* * *

Strangely, what hurt the most wasn’t the feeling of her heart breaking inside her chest, but the fact that she’d known this would happen, and she was still surprised when it did.

After swallowing down the lump in her throat, Casey closed the conversation window, and moved her thumb around her screen to launch another app. Cinder.

This was always in the cards. Maybe she’d hoped it was just one of those things that he said that he didn’t really mean. That he would still make an exception for her, because… what? 

Because nothing.

Just because she still wanted him didn’t mean that he felt the same way. Just because she craved him like a hole in her stomach didn’t mean she had to throw herself at him the way she had - right after kicking out some guy too. She just couldn’t help herself. She’d had one taste and then she couldn’t get it off her tongue.

It didn’t really matter how she felt though. Derek had a girlfriend. He had a girlfriend, and she was ugly-crying in her bed while swiping right on some guy whose face she couldn’t see through her tears - whatever that made her.

She could do whatever she wanted, she _was_ Fictional Casey, she didn’t need to pretend to be what she wanted to be. If she wanted to be that kind of girl, then she could. And if she wanted to turn into a sad, desperate, but moderate alcoholic, then fuck it she could!

The one thing she wouldn’t allow herself to do?

Text him again.

She couldn’t text him now that he had a girlfriend, because she knew that ultimately, she would do the selfish thing. She would still want him, and take him if given the chance.

She couldn’t text him. Unless he texted her first, of course.

* * *

**Derek sent a link:** [https://youtu.be/video]

**Derek:** Wanna see what Ive been working on the past two months? 

\- Its the trailer for the short film Im directing. (I also made the trailer. Just sayin)

\- Thoughts?

**Casey:** Wow, it actually looks amazing, Derek.

**Derek:** Thanks! But dont act too surprised

\- I do have some talents

**Casey:** I know that. I’m more surprised that you’re sharing it with me.

**Derek:** Of course. I wanted to know what you thought about it

\- I swear it has been the best two months filming it

\- I might submit it to Toronto Film Festival but idk. Its super low budget

**Casey:** I’m glad it makes you happy.

\- And just the trailer is TFF worthy - they’d be lucky to have you.

**Derek:** Damn haha thanks Case 😅

\- You really mean that?

**Casey:** Of course I do.

\- But you don’t need me to tell you these things. You know how talented you are.

\- You should submit it.

**Derek:** Thanks

\- I appreciate that.

\- I mean when I look at my work I see genius. But its good to know Im not the only one who sees it that way

**Casey:** LMAO

\- Dumbass.

\- The only thing bigger than your genius is your ego.

**Derek:** Go big or go home, I say

\- Plus, you know how it is. You’re a writer

**Casey:** I’m a writer in the broad sense of the term, yes.

\- I know.

**Derek:** Broad sense?

\- If you write youre a writer.

\- And some writers dont even do that!

**Casey:** Haha, you’re right. 🤣

\- It would just help if I could write anything at all, really.

\- It’s been a while.

**Derek:** Well then maybe its time to get back on the horse

\- I know!

\- Write me a poem. Right now.

\- About… idk dreams or something poetic

**Casey:** I have one for Angus all ready: Woof, woof. Woof.

**Derek:** Ring ring?

\- Hello?

\- Oh Casey, its for you. They want to award you a Pulitzer

\- Thats what its called right

**Casey:** I always knew my art would get me somewhere.

\- Thank you for taking the call, servant.

**Derek:** Just because youre a starving artist who cant afford her own phone so she uses mine… does NOT mean Im your servant 

\- And Im not letting you use my phone for free either. I accept cash, food, and favors.

**Casey:** Well I wouldn’t want to owe you a debt, and I happen to be low on cash and food, so…

\- Name your price. 

**Derek:** Ohhh no you misunderstand

\- This is a favor I can cash in at any one time when I so happen to need something from you 😈

**Casey:** Hmmm

\- Owing you a favor for using your fake phone

\- That seems fair 🤔

**Derek:** It does doesnt it?

\- Especially if you want that fake Pulitzer 

\- I'll let you know when I intend to collect.

**Casey:** I’ll be holding my breath in the meantime.

* * *

**Edwin sent a picture:** (Broken Leg in a Cast)

****

**Edwin:** First and last time skiing

**Lizzie:** EDWIN! What did you do?!

**Edwin:** Easy. I went skiing!

\- I KNEW that hurtling down an icy mountain was a bad idea but somehow Natalie talked me into it. 

**Marti:** Cool!

\- Can I sign it?

**George:** Ouch! Can't say I haven't done the exact same thing. Gotta ease into the slopes.

**Nora:** Oh sweetie, we’ll come visit and everyone will sign it.

**Lizzie:** People have been skiing for like centuries, Ed. Natalie didn’t make it up.

\- You just weren’t careful.

\- Did you listen to instructions?

**Casey:** You can’t blame Natalie for your own clumsiness, Edwin.

**Edwin:** I don't blame Natalie, I blame NATURE!

**Lizzie:** Hey! Nature did nothing but nurture you, show some respect.

**Edwin:** I showed plenty of respect when I smacked into a tree. Really humbled me to nature's beauty LIZ

**Derek:** She was able to convince you to go skiing?

\- Damn Ed! That brings a whole new meaning to head over heels

**Lizzie:** It was probably karma.

**Nora:** How did Natalie do? Is she okay?

**Edwin:** Oh Natalie's fine

\- She's been nursing me back to health

**Marti:** Not sure if aww! Or EW! 

**Lizzie:** Definitely EW!

**Casey:** I think it’s sweet that she takes care of you, Edwin. So romantic! 😍

**Derek:** You know how much I hate siding with Casey but shes a keeper bro

\- Dont mess it up like you messed up skiing

\- Or your leg

**Casey:** Is Derek giving sound advice?

\- Did I imagine that?

**Lizzie:** oh no

**Derek:** The only time you acknowledge my genius is when you happen to agree with me

**Casey:** I would agree with you more often if you weren’t such a moron most of the time!

**Lizzie:** here we go…

**Marti sent a gif:** (Jim from The Office chanting “Fight!”)

****

**Edwin:** Ok well we can all agree that I should NEVER go skiing again!! 

**Lizzie:** nice try ed

**Derek:** Oh no! Help! Casey's being meeeaaaan to me! 😭

\- Well, well, well. How the turntables…

**Casey:** It’s “how the tables have turned” Derek!

\- You moron!

**Derek:** This is just one shining example of a time where we disagree and IM RIGHT!

\- Marti gets it.

**Marti sent a gif:** (Michael Scott from The Office saying “Well, well, well. How the turntables…”)

**Derek:** Who's the moron now baby 😏

**Lizzie:** picking a side. bold choice marti.

**Casey:** Remembering a quote from a tv show doesn’t make you a genius Derek!

**Marti:** Not picking sides is for cowards tbqh 🤷🏻

**Lizzie:** im not a coward i just cant be bothered 🤦

**Derek:** No but it makes me RIGHT! 

\- The overall point being 

\- Dont dish it out if you cant take it sweetheart

**Casey:** That was not even the point!

\- You made that up!

\- You always make everything up!

**Derek:** So you can call me a moron but I cant turn it around on you? 

\- Thats not how things work.

**Marti sent a gif:** (Stephen Colbert wearing 3D glasses and eating popcorn)

****

**Casey:** Oh please. You can’t make a bowl of popcorn to save your life. How do you know how anything works?!

**Derek:** Haha! Im literally eating popcorn right now

\- Wow! Youre wrong a LOT, arent you?

**Casey:** I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP

**Derek:** You could try

**Lizzie:** do we rly need the violence

**Edwin:** We have enough broken bones around here!!

**Casey:** JUST. YOU. WAIT.

**Derek:** Incited to violence over a missed Office reference and a bowl of popcorn 

\- Maybe Natalie can nurse your ego back to health Case

**Marti sent a gif:** (A woman laughing so hard she spits out her drink)

****

**Casey:** I know where you live.

**Derek:** I moved actually.

\- I guess everyone should know anyway

\- My lease was up. Im staying with my girlfriend while I look for a new place

**Edwin:** You have a girlfriend?!

**Marti:** OMG 😱 !!! U AND HANNAH SHOULD GET A PLACE TOGETHER!!!

**Casey:** You’re moving in with her?

**Derek:** Temporarily yeah.

\- Idk about getting a place together tho

\- Maybe

\- Probably too soon 

**George:** You moved?? And why is this the first we’re hearing about you having a girlfriend?

**Derek:** I wanted to make sure she was already in deep before letting my family scare her away 

\- Duh! 😂

**Nora:** You should bring her for Edwin’s birthday next month, we’d love to meet her!

**Lizzie:** are we sure the psych ward can handle us sending someone else in there?

**Derek:** Sure why not

\- Thats plenty of time for me to prep her on family gathering survival strategies. She can handle it. 

**Edwin:** Derek. BRO

\- YOU HAVE TO TELL ME THESE THINGS

**Lizzie:** yeah how come marti was the only one to know?

**Derek:** Smarti knows all my secrets

\- Well… most.

**Marti:** No I know all of them 😁

**Edwin:** I wish someone would tell ME their juicy secrets for a change. Anybody got any? 

**Lizzie:** edwin we dont tell you secrets because you sell them like a traitor

**Derek:** Casey youve been oddly quiet 

\- Maybe you have something to hide

**Marti sent a gif:** (Andy from Parks and Recreation with a caption saying “OH SNAP!")

****

**Casey:** Fuck you, Derek

**Nora:** Casey!

**Lizzie:** woah

**Derek:** Actually though. What is your problem.

**Casey:** YOU ARE MY PROBLEM

\- ALWAYS HAVE BEEN

\- AND I ACTUALLY WISH I’D NEVER MET YOU

**Marti:** Wat?? Whoaaa 😨

**Derek:** Im your problem?! Youve been saying that for YEARS Casey. Maybe its time you looked in the mirror.

\- Well you know what? Youre not my problem.

\- Not anymore.

**Casey left the conversation.**

**Marti:** she straight up left the family 😳

**Lizzie:** um...what just happened?

**Edwin:** 😬

**George:** Real nice everyone 🙄

* * *

The second she left the conversation, she regretted it. Well, she didn’t really _regret it_ so much as she felt really _guilty_ about it.

Casey was sitting on the couch, holding her legs to her chest with her forehead pressed against her knees, all rolled up into a ball of vibrating rage, inconsolable misery and deep seeded guilt.

Their family shouldn’t have witnessed this. This was exactly what she’d convinced herself wouldn’t happen, because she had been foolish enough to believe that they could _have sex_ and that it wouldn’t change anything between them. She’d been so confident that they were ‘mature, responsible adults’, when she really should have known better. She knew _herself_ better than that.

In a million years, she never would have guessed that Derek would be the one to act like a grown up in this situation. She knew that she exploded at him and went overboard, but did he have to be so calm and collected about it when she was feeling like she was dying inside?

It didn’t help that she was too ashamed to approach her family for the next few days, Emily had up and left her for a vacation to Barbados, and she felt utterly, absolutely _alone_. She was alone with her thoughts, alone with herself, and the weight of her culpability sitting on her chest like a pile of bricks.

She couldn’t do anything about it either, short from apologizing and that was _so_ not happening. Not that he would forgive her anyway. She had all but gone off when she found out that he may have moved in with his girlfriend, the part where it was just temporary completely sidestepping the logical part of her brain, and really, she’d short circuited. She couldn’t cope with the idea that he could already be _this serious_ with someone else.

Okay, they had both agreed for their _experiment_ to be short-lived, but it wasn’t like he had given her a choice. Right when she’d decided she was ready to give it a shot, dip the tip of her toe in the water, there he was announcing that he was off on his search for _the one_ all of a sudden, like the timing couldn’t be better, like they didn’t have _something_ to explore - and maybe if he’d given her some _time_ , she could have gotten used to the idea of letting him go.

For days, Casey barely slept, barely ate, barely _existed_. She didn’t notice or care that she looked like crap until the director of the dance institute approached her, told her that the instructors thought she seemed off, out of it, unfocused, and sent her home with instructions to see a doctor and take some time off.

She hated that _a guy_ had done this to her, she was so much better than that. Once or twice, in the evening when she’d emptied a whole bottle of wine and met her own eyes in the mirror, it occurred to her, in a brief moment of lucidity, that she’d done this to herself. There was a truth she'd buried inside her heart, so deep that she couldn’t see it, and refused to dig out.

After indulging in about a week of anguish and self-pity, when her eyes were tired and red, and her body was weak and drained, Casey decided... that she could indulge a bit more.

She really only felt one tiny, frail sliver of hope, when her phone shimmed and his name flashed across the screen.

* * *

Fighting with Casey didn't feel quite as fun anymore now that the door had been shut. It was almost like their dynamic switched, with Casey trying to provoke him constantly, dragging him back into their game with full force.

She gave him no other choice but to banter back. Like she was forcing herself into his crosshairs. Like she wanted to be there. He used to do it to her all the time.

It was all a part of their unspoken - thing. The banter, the teasing, the provoking. Then the thing became spoken. She got what she wanted from him, he opened the door for more and she shot him down. 

So as far as Derek was concerned, the game was over. But she kept trying to push him into playing. 

It was fun while it lasted. But why play a game that was impossible to win?

She was just being childish. In fact, he couldn't stop thinking about how childish she was being. He couldn't let it go. He should have been able to let something so childish go, but instead, he ran their conversations through his mind for days. 

It was hard to concentrate on anything, he was just so frustrated with Casey. She drove him so _fucking crazy_! Because _why_ couldn't he think of anything other than how infuriating she was being? 

Why couldn't she have just let things be? Unspoken. 

Sure, it helped bring some closure, quieting the what ifs in his brain. But now, Casey seemed to be doing everything in her power to prevent him from moving on. It was like she didn't want him, but no one else could have him either. 

What they really needed to do was put everything on the table. But since he had made an effort up until this point, she would have to be the one to fold first. 

But she hadn't folded yet, and Derek got home from the bar one night, drunker than initially intended so he figured - table, put stuff on it. 

* * *

**Derek:** Case y… 

\- real talk

\- whatd I do to piss u off so much huh

**Casey:** It’s… your fucking stupid bad timing.

**Derek:** explain ?

**Casey:** Really?

\- You didn’t notice that you made a big life decision right when we started... 

\- Whatever

**Derek:** all u wanted was a one time thing 

\- so whats the differwnce to you?

**Casey:** I never said it had to be just ONE time… did I?

**Derek:** you said once just to fix the curiosity thats it

\- Im pretty drunk but I remember you calling it a casual hookup because i said i was done with those si I had to make an exception for you

\- and then u said yoir curiosity was satisfied so that was it

**Casey:** Fine, but I didn’t mean like one time one time

\- And why did you have to decide against casual hookups NOW - like it couldn’t wait until we at least tried it

\- But no you just wanted to forget about me and go off and get married or whatever

\- AND ARE YOU SERIOUSLY DRUNK TEXTING ME RIGHT NOW

**Derek:** so like what 2 times 3 times then youd be done with me

\- get every last drop out of your system first 

\- is it so hard to believe that ive been lo ooking for something real for a while now ? 

\- why cant I have that? why do I have to stick to casual hookups where does that get me??

**Casey:** You can

\- Look, I’m sorry okay

\- I didn’t mean to get in your way or anything

\- I just thought it meant something

\- You and me

\- It meant something

**Derek:** then

\- But

\- you acted like it didnt 

**Casey:** I didn’t!

\- You’re the one that started this off with just so you know I’m done with casual i’m looking for something real

\- What was I supposed to do with that

**Derek:** idk Casey I was jst trying to say I didnt want it to just be like a one time meaningless thing 

\- but then thats all u wanted so thats all it was 

**Casey:** I don’t understand

\- You said you’re ready to settle down

\- That didn’t leave much space for me did it

**Derek:** what why wouldnt it?

**Casey:** What do you mean

\- You weren’t going to fit me in between your picket fence and your bride to be were you

**Derek:** omg casey 

\- ur killing me

\- Is like ur playing dumb or smt

\- I WAS SAYING I DISNT WANT 

\- JUST

\- A CASUAL THING WITH U

\- key word JUST

**Casey:** Excuse me

\- What does that matter even if it's not JUST casual

\- When you’re like looking down the aisle already or whatever

\- You didn't even give us time to see what it could be

\- It doesn’t matter what i said

\- Obviously one time is never one time

\- You weren't going to fucking settle down with me

\- So why couldn't it JUST wait

**Derek:** whoaaa who said I was looking down the aisle!! I just meant I was looking for a relationshp 

\- and when someone says one time I hear one time

\- u keep saying wait 

\- wait for WHAT

\- keep hooking up casually until what casey what comes next 

\- ?

**Casey:** I don’t know what’s next!

\- We’ll never find out what's next!

**Derek:** the way I saw it

\- I was loogking for a relationship you only wanted something casual 

\- so I settled for casual

\- but I want more than that

\- if not with u then with someone 

\- and I couldndt really do that if we kept going with the casual thing now could I !!

**Casey:** So you were like just ready to jump straight to a serious long term relationship with your step sister is that what you’re saying derek tell me

**Derek:** fuckin I GUESS SO

\- not like boom seriouss more like idk that being the direction moreso than meaningkess hookup..

**Casey:** Derek

\- Okay okay listen

\- When you say you’re looking for something serious, for a relationship, what i hear is you want to start something with the specific goal of making it last for as long as possible, forever if that’s possible - if not then until whatever happens, but it’s what you want when you start the thing

**Derek:** yeah and? 

**Casey:** And what?

**Derek:** and yeah youre hearing it correctly idk how else to pit it

**Casey:** Well it's not like we can do that can we

**Derek:** says u maybe 

\- and even if ur right and we cant then whats ur solution huh just keep it casual forever? 

\- Cuz that doesnt work for me. I spent years doing the cinder thing Im over it

\- Im all in or Im all out ok?

**Casey:** I get it

\- I realize that doesn't work for you

\- I guess i was just being selfish

\- Because i was willing to take whatever i could have

\- Even though that's not what you want

\- I get that now

**Derek:** I could be happy with Hannah u know

\- but not if im thinking about you all the time. not if I think there might be a chance with you 

\- so tell me theres a chance or let me go seriously

**Casey:** Derek.

* * *

What else could she say?

* * *

**Casey:** I love you.

* * *

Derek sobered up immediately. He looked over at his girlfriend’s sleeping form and went out to the balcony, guilty for feeling such a rush at those words he still couldn't believe were real. It felt like a trick.

He needed to know, so he called her.

After an excruciating minute of waiting for Derek’s answer, Casey’s phone started buzzing in her hands. He - he was calling her. “H-hello?” She stuttered with a watery voice - _stupid tears_.

“Did you mean it." He asked quietly, more like a statement than a question. Or maybe an accusation.

“I-” she said, so completely startled by his question that she paused to think about the answer. “Yeah.”

What the hell was Derek supposed to do with _that_? If she loved him she had a weird way of showing it. And he was on his way to being happy. 

So _what_ if she loved him and he loved her back - because let's face it, he was so caught up on her it had to be love, the painful gut wrenching kind - so _what_ if she did, if she still wasn't willing to do anything about it? 

And he was at his girlfriend's house, she was sleeping peacefully inside. What was he doing? He should leave Casey in the past and try to move on, not let her in, like a bull in a China shop. 

But he couldn't help himself because the truth needed to come out. “I…” He sighed deeply, with defeat and intense relief, “Love you too…” He took the phone away from his face and swore under his breath before waiting painstakingly for her response.

Casey couldn’t help the choked up laugh that pushed through her throat, even though it probably sounded more like a strangled sob.

What was she doing? Confessing her love to the step-brother she’d claimed to hate for years, while he was probably hiding away in his girlfriend’s closet or something. Love which she hadn’t realized she felt until just now, when he’d all but given her an ultimatum, and the thought of letting him slip through her fingers without doing anything was just too hard to bear.

But he loved her too. He said it, albeit under the influence of alcohol. He had to mean it, otherwise he was just being cruel. And if he meant it, then - then she couldn’t give him up. It would be physically impossible at this point.

“Can…” Casey said, another broken sob cutting through her words as she resolved to do the right thing - anything - this time. “Can you give me another chance?”

The strangled pain in Casey’s words sliced through Derek like a knife. This was just as hard for her as it was for him, it seemed. If he was going to give in and let her in, give it - _her_ \- a chance, he needed to know that she was fully committed to giving this a shot. He wasn’t going to give everything up just for another shot at disappointment. 

“Like I said...Case. I’m…” He struggled to get the words out one by one, but he made sure they came out as strong as possible when they did, “I’m all in. Or I’m all out. It’s your choice.”

“If it’s all or nothing, then the choice is obvious, isn’t it?” She said, steeling her trembling voice against the sheer panic that was rising through her as she revealed her decision. “I want it all.” 

Derek held his breath, shocked by her choice. He honestly believed she would call it quits. But now, the future was laid out in front of them like a minefield and he realized how complicated this all was. With Hannah it was easy, that future made sense, it was the path of least resistance. With Casey, it was the path of most resistance, it was convoluted and dangerous. 

But still he was drawn to it, even though it was probably bad for both of them. He couldn’t help but look down that long twisted path into the darkness and wonder what he might find. 

The ball in Derek’s stomach was full of conflicting feelings he didn’t even know how to name. She chose the dangerous road, she wanted it all.

“So do I.” He said resolutely, “Does that scare you?”

“Yes,” she admitted softly. “I’m terrified.”

“Yeah…” Derek sighed into the cold night air, “Me too…”

In truth, Casey was way _beyond_ terrified. This was the scariest thing she had ever done, that she would probably ever do, in her life. She was about to throw herself headlong into a disaster, down a route of indefinite hurdles, and yet - she didn’t care. She wanted it.

She was shaking with how much she wanted it, and she was wrapping her fingers around it, holding on tightly so nothing could take it away from her. For months, she’d tried to convince herself that she didn’t need him, that she could go on without him, and she’d only ended up broken into pieces. No more.

“But I want you more than it terrifies me,” Casey said.

Derek allowed himself a smile at that, some of the painful worry in his stomach breaking away and a light feeling spreading through his chest. He laughed through his nose, “Me too, Case.” 

They waited in silence for a minute. Derek wasn’t sure of his next step, but it probably involved breaking the heart of the innocent girl inside, still sleeping soundly. He wasn’t about to wake her to such shocking news. “I uh…” He floundered, “I guess I have some stuff to take care of then…” He sighed with dread. “But when that’s all...settled, can we - I mean - can I see you?”

“Yes,” Casey floundered in her eagerness. Obviously, she wanted to see him. She couldn’t _think_ about wanting anything else at the moment. “ _Anything_.”

* * *

Breaking up with Hannah wasn’t easy. He did it first thing after breakfast, and since they had been together for a few months and things were looking so good, she wanted answers. He apologized and wanted her to know that he really cared about her. 

While he owed her honesty, he figured the whole step-sister thing might be a little too much. Instead, he told her that there was something holding him back - or some _one_. He was caught up on someone who he always thought he could never be with but that there might be a chance with this person now, that the timing might finally be (if not right) possible, and he had to try and make it work.

It was a lot of crying and a lot of tough questions, but it led to Derek gathering his stuff to stay in a hotel for a few days. Thankfully he was moving into his new place soon. 

He lay down on the bed in his hotel room and sighed, running his hands over his face tensely. He hoped he was making the right decisions here, because if Casey changed her mind and this whole thing was too much for her, then he just blew up his life. Most of his friends were Hannah’s friends, and they all worked together. He would find his way again, but this was not easy. 

Needing confirmation that this wasn’t for nothing, he texted Casey.

* * *

**Derek:** So…

\- I broke up with Hannah

**Casey:** Oh

\- Okay.

\- Do you need a place to stay?

**Derek:** Im at the Western Inn for two nights before I can move into my new place

\- … I could use some company though

**Casey:** Is it the one by the highway?

**Derek:** Thats the one

**Casey:** See you in about 20?

**Derek:** Cant wait

\- Room 309

* * *

This was the longest twenty minute ride _ever_. Casey couldn’t get to her destination fast enough, her fingers tense around the steering wheel and her heart racing a mile a minute.

She was still buzzing from their conversation the night before, now filled with anticipation for what was to come, as it came with the promise of more _Derek_. All of Derek. She couldn't believe how giddy that made her.

Having known what his skin felt like on hers when they had spent a night together, she could only imagine what it would be like to _make love_ to him, to whisper sweet, loving words into his ear, and look into his eyes - now that she could really allow herself to.

When Casey arrived at the hotel, she parked, and _ran_ towards his room, uncaring about the people and multiple potted plants she almost ran into. She arrived at his door, out of breath, cheeks flushed - and knocked.

Almost sick with excitement Derek paced around the room, occupying himself until the moment he would hear that sweet knock on the door, which he still couldn't believe was coming. 

He kicked his bags into the corner and took some time to freshen up, brushing his teeth and topping up his deodorant. 

There he was, in the hotel bathroom, waiting up for her. The fact that it was a hotel bathroom seemed to drive the point home that this was a secretive rendezvous about to happen. They were really doing this. 

The knock finally came, and he nearly jumped out of his skin. 

He swung the door open ceremoniously and leaned against the door frame with an overly casual smirk as he came face to face with her. He drank in the sight of her, flushed like she had been running, a bit tousled, staring up at him with a wild look of anticipation and nerves. 

He didn't say anything, just letting the moment simmer in expectancy. 

Finally he stepped to the side, maintaining eye contact as he gave her _just_ enough space to brush up against him and enter his room.

Casey wanted nothing more than to jump him right there. She could, technically, if she wanted to. But he hadn’t said anything yet, and his eyes held something playful as he invited her in. He was totally stretching it out, probably waiting to see if she would cave in first. She didn’t have anything against it per se, but it wouldn’t be much fun if she made it _too_ easy.

As she took her first step across the threshold, she paused with her chest pushed up against his, taking in his fresh scent. She looked at his mouth, hesitating just a second, before dragging her eyes back to his, and smiled as she ultimately sidestepped him, making straight for the bed.

She sat and leaned back on her hands, tossing her hair over her shoulder and hoping the message was clear that she was offering herself up on a silver platter.

Licking his lips involuntarily, Derek turned to face her, like a present waiting for him on the bed. He sauntered over to her, and stood in front of her, bracing his hands on the bed at either side, hovering above her.

He bit back his grin at the dare he saw in her pupils. He wasn't done yet though, he could see how close she was to giving in, and he wanted the satisfaction.

She slowly shifted forward, eyelids fluttering shut as her lips ghosted over his, and used up what was left of her strength to hold back just a _little bit_ more.

“Hi,” Casey whispered seductively.

Derek laughed through his nose, humming appreciatively as their breaths mingled. “Hey,” He returned huskily, lowering himself so that their bodies were almost flush against one another, except for a minuscule sliver of electric space. Their lips were touching now but only barely, tingling.

Shivering at the light touch, Casey finally captured his mouth, closing the rest of the space between them as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and let her weight guide them down until her back hit the mattress. She sighed into the delightful kiss, feeling cozy and warm in a way she hadn’t felt in months.

The churning ball of worry in Derek’s stomach that had been a constant for so long, completely dissolved the moment they came together. It was like every inch of his skin touching her was screaming _finally_! 

The fears he had about the future drifted further and further as their kiss deepened. 

All he wanted to think about was how to make the best of this secret little rendezvous while he was still living in it.

He broke away from her mouth, speaking seductively between kisses down her jaw and neck, “You know... what I just remembered…”

Casey’s brain was mush, completely shut down by the feeling of his lips on her skin and the sound of his low, raspy voice. She shook her head. “No… what is it?”

“ _You…”_ He said slowly, running his hand appreciatively up her body, “Still owe me a favour.” His words goaded her into responding, but his touch aimed to make it hard for her to think. “You know, the kind I can cash in any time when I need something from you…”

It took her a second to grasp what he was saying, since his hands were being distracting, raising goosebumps as it explored her body. She remembered something about a favour - seemed kind of bogus to her, but the last thing on her mind right now was to refuse whatever he asked from her. “Oh, that,” she said, hoping her tone sounded dismissive enough even though her breaths came in sharp pants and she was tangling herself up around him like vines. “What _do_ you need?”

He smirked devilishly at her, “Oh don’t worry,” he stated proudly, eyes flashing with promise. Did she really think he would let her off that easily? “I’m sure I'll think of something.” He threatened flirtatiously before kissing away any protest.

* * *

**Cinder is sad to see you go, Casey! Please tell us why, so we can improve.**

**⚫️ I found love on Cinder**

**⚪️ I found love elsewhere**

**⚪️ Taking a break from Cinder**

**⚪️ The app does not meet my expectations**

**⚪️ Other: ____________________**

**Your account was successfully deleted.**

* * *

**Derek added Casey to the conversation.**

**Derek:** Found a Keener in the park

\- I know I'm not supposed to bring home strays but I think we should keep this one

**Casey:** DEREK! **😡**

**Edwin:** Casey!!

\- You missed some of my best jokes! 

\- We will have to fill you in on the highlights

**Lizzie:** That stray looks a lot like my older sister.

**Marti:** ONE OF US! ONE OF US! 

**George:** Glad to have you back 

**Casey:** Thanks George.

\- I’m sorry for leaving, everyone.

**Nora:** Just happy you’re back, Miss Case.

**Marti:** Aw! Everyone back together! 😍

**Derek:** Speaking of bringing everyone together…

\- I am invoking the McDonald-Venturi family meeting clause.

**Marti:** **😱**

**Casey:** Way to be ominous, Der.

**Lizzie:** Shit I'm right in the middle of finals - can it wait?

**Edwin:** You've never invoked that clause before. You HATE that clause!

\- Must be a big deal! 

**George:** Wow! Well alright, any day this week works I guess. 

\- I can't help but be a bit suspicious though, what are you up to Derek?

**Lizzie:** You’re not like getting married are you? 

**Derek:** Youll have to wait and see.

**Casey:** @Lizzie Ha! That’s a good one.

**Edwin:** Can't you give us a hint? 

\- Or Marti, do you know what this is about? 

**Marti:** I've never said this before but I literally have no idea 😨😭

**Casey:** I know what it is… 😏

**Derek:** And youre the only person who gets to know anything

\- Until the family meeting.

**Edwin:** You're a cruel cruel man

**Lizzie:** Um. Since when is Casey first to know Derek’s secrets?

**Derek:** Loooong story

**Marti:** I really hate not knowing 

**Nora:** Is Hannah coming with you?

**Derek:** I probably shouldnt bring my ex to the family meeting. Might make things weird.

**Casey:** Probably.

**Nora:** Oh no, Derek. Already?

**Lizzie:** You were moving in like two weeks ago.

**Derek:** Temporarily crashing at her place*

**Casey:** I think everyone will be happy to hear the news 🙂

**Marti:** OMG IS THIS ABOUT TFF??!

**Derek:** Dont even try guessing. Youll never get it.

**Edwin:** I could eventually guess!

\- Probably

**Casey:** I don’t think so, Ed.

**Marti:** If I guess right will you tell me?

**Derek:** Sure Smarts

\- If you text me the right answer I’ll tell you. But youd be sworn to secrecy. 

\- You wont get it tho

**Marti:** Yesssssss 

\- I will tho

**Edwin:** What about me?

**Derek:** Marti exclusive offer 

**Lizzie:** There’s always a favourite. 🙄

**Derek:** And no pestering Casey for answers either.

\- Shes a vault just like me

**Casey:** You know your secret is safe with me. 😉

**Marti:** ok pod people what did you do with Derek and Casey?

**Lizzie:** Are you sure you brought back the right Casey? She seems off somehow.

**Derek:** Youll hear all about our evil plan to take over the world at the family meeting ok?

\- Be patient.

**Casey:** 😈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👉 **New! Visualize cinder profiles and text messages[on tumblr](https://realrollypratt.tumblr.com/post/621956135981875200/a-dasey-tinderim-story)!**
> 
> Gifs Source: Tenor ([1](https://tenor.com/view/theoffice-fight-jim-gif-5900188), [2](https://tenor.com/view/the-office-michael-scott-embarrassed-steve-carell-turn-tables-gif-5482488), [3](https://tenor.com/view/popcorn-gif-4572208), [4](https://tenor.com/view/spit-laugh-gif-8335315), [5](https://tenor.com/view/oh-snap-parks-and-rec-parks-and-recreation-chris-pratt-gif-5468594)) | [Stock Image](https://www.dreamstime.com/photos-images/broken-leg.html)


End file.
